cambio de rumbo
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: no se me ocurrió nada para esto pero creo que la historia es buena hay mucho harem
1. Chapter 1

Sabado por la tarde dimsdale. Timmy esta jugando con sus amigos Chester y Aj en el parque, estan tanto rato que en un abrir i cerrar de ojos se hace de noche i tienen que volver a casa ya exaustos.

Timmy llega a casa con los pies doloridos de tanto correr, en casa no se escucha ni el zumbido de una mosca, al subir a su habitación ve a su hermana pequeña con 1 semana de vida algo que jamás pensó que pasaría, bueno, vuelve a bajar a la cocina a ver lo que le habían hecho de cena , pero al parecer solo había un sándwich mixto, junto con un sobre, lo cual a Timmy le extraño ya que sus padres no eran tan tontos como para meter-les un sobre en la nevera ¿o si?

Coge el sobre y el sándwich, y mientras se come el sándwich lee la nota en la que dice:

"Querido Tommy y Alex, nos hemos ido de viaje, por todo el mundo, necesitamos tiempo solo para nosotros, queremos vivir esas cosas que quisimos pero no pudimos porque nacisteis lo lamentamos, pero esto es lo mejor para nosotros, y no creo que vayamos a volver un beso de mama y papa para Tommy y Alice"

Timmy: ¿q..que? sus lagrimas descienden de sus ojos y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que siente que ya no puede llorar más y sube a su cuarto donde su hermana seguía completamente dormida, de pronto se oye un poof y se ve a sus padrinos mágicos

Wanda: hola Timmy que te pasa tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados

Timmy: mis…mis… mis padres me han dejado

Cosmo: ah pero eso lo hacen siempre

Wanda le da un codazo a cosmo

Poof: poof, poof

Wanda: poof, tiene razón, timmy que te ha pasado antes

Timmy: que ellos se han ido, pero creo que para siempre

Cosmo: yo, no lo entiendo

Timmy: yo tampoco, ahora que va ser de mi y de sara

Wanda: ay tmmy no te preocupes por eso vale

Timmy: pero ella solo tiene una semana de vida, no quiero que sufra

Wanda: Timmy, tranquilo cariño, todo va a salir bien

Timmy: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Wanda: porque eres tu y hay algo que me lo dice

Timmy: gracias, pero ahora no estoy de humor, me voy a dormir

Cosmo: oh no es horrible

Wanda: no se como pudieron hacer-le eso a timmy

Cosmo: eh no yo lo decía por que no hay gelatina

Poof: poof, poof…. poof, poof, poof

Poof: poof … poof

Cosmo: bien dicho poof, seguramente vengan dentro de una semana o así

Wanda: no se creo que es diferente que hay problemas me lo dice el instinto femenino

Cosmo: tranquila dale tiempo no se pueden a ver ido para siempre

Wanda: en serio eso crees, en la nota no ponen correcto ni el nombre de sus hijos

Cosmo: eh no se desde que dejamos de hablar de gelatina he desconectado

De pronto un agujero hecho por una sierra mecánica haciendo aparecer a la odiosa Vicky

Vicky: hola enano, tus padres me pagaron por adelantado para cuidarte, así que a trabajar, ponte a limpiar los baños con tu cepillo de dientes

Timmy: Vicky hoy no estoy de humor para que me tortures

Vicky: vaya, parece que el niño no deseado se defiende

Timmy: ¿Qué me has llamado?

Vicky: niño no deseado, eres un error, así que ve a limpiar el baño ¡ ya!

Timmy: dejame en paz (dijo el en un susurro)

Vicky: oye enano, yo soy la que pone las normas aquí. Sabes si esto fuera una de esas tontas historias de mi hermana tu eres el idiota al que nadie quiere, el hijo de los malos y esta siempre solo, y, nadie quiere.

Timmy mordiéndose el labio inferior, con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de volver a llorar, se ve un odio y una ira que se intensificaba por cada palabra que ella decía.

Timmy: fuera… quiero que te vayas de mi casa

Vicky: ¿Qué?

Timmy: no me has oído, dije que te fueras, mis padres ya te han pagado ¿no?, entonces coge la puerta y pirate

Vicky: me voy, pero solo porque ya me han pagado y tener que estar en la misma habitación que tu me pone enferma

Vicky sale de esa casa pegando un portazo marchando-se a paso ligero

Al día siguiente en la escuela las cosas no se iban a poner mejor para el pobre timmy

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las palabras que le dijo Vicky, la nota de sus padres, pero pensó que las cosas mejorarían o por lo menos eso deseaba. En clase las cosas no paraban de empeorar.

Crocker: ¿os conocéis el chiste del idiota de Timmy Turner que pensaba que aprobaría el examen de mates? Ha toma F

La F gigante aplasta a timmy, pero el rápidamente se recompone y vuelve a su asiento

Crocker: a ver si te enteras Turner, eres un idiota que no llegaras a nada, porque no nos haces un favor a todos y dejas la escuela, Oh i hablando de escuela os presento a vuestros dos compañeros de clase Gary Harper y Remy Muchapasta, por favor sentaos donde queráis

Por supuesto se sentaron junto con los populares que parecían no tener piedad y todo el mundo empezó a meterse con el pobre timmy.

A la hora del almuerzo timmy intento hacer un movimiento para poder estar con Trixie Tang la chica más bonita de todo el colegio.

Timmy: hola trixie me estaba preguntado si tú quisieras…

Trixie: seguridad

Un guardia de seguridad lanza a timmy por los aires aterrizando en un cubo de basura, entonces el se levanta y va al baño para limpiarse la mugre de la basura. Caminando por los pasillos para llegar al baño de chicos pero por el camino parecía que todo el mundo se mofan de el y lo señalan por todo el camino hasta poder llegar al baño y limpiarse pero de pronto remy y Gary que estaban detrás de la puerta

Remy: vaya vaya mira quien esta aquí

Gary: hola tim tim

Timmy: ¿Que estais haciendo aquí?

Gary: que ¿no podemos pasar a saludar?

Timmy: nos conocemos ya, no me vengas con cuentos

Remy: es verdad, venimos a destruirte la vida

Timmy: llegais tarde mi vida ya se desmorona por momentos

Remy: ¿de que estas hablando?

Timmy: no quiero hablar de eso

Timmy se va del colegio al no poder aguantar tanta presión el aire choca en su cara y siente un pequeño alivio, pero hoy parecía ser que nada estaba a su favor ya que por si fuera poco se encuentra con Francis

Francis: vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos haciendo campana, pues ahora dame el dinero del almuerzo o te pego una paliza

Timmy: ¿Qué mas da, si me vas a pegar la paliza igual?, hazlo, hazlo de una vez a ver si siento algo

Francis: como quieras

Francis le pega un puñetazo en el estomago, y cuando el se agacha por el dolor le da un rodillazo en la cara, le retuerce el brazo hasta oír un crack, luego el tirado en el suelo francis le pega unas pocas patadas en el estomago. Y como toque final un puñetazo que le manda volando hasta casa.

Después de volar un rato llego hasta casa donde hizo un agujero en el techo aterrizando en el suelo del comedor justo al lado del teléfono donde hay un mensaje de voz

"hola hermano, me sorprende que me hablara una mujer de pelo rosa diciéndome algo sobre timmy tu hijo, pero yo paso de tener unos críos en casa, tu problema te lo arreglas tu, yo paso de tener que aguantar a los idiotas de tus hijos"

Timmy coge el teléfono y llama a sus amigos ya que a estas horas deberían estar en casa

Timmy: hola Aj podemos vernos es importante

Aj: no puedo timmy, tengo algo muy importante que hacer

Timmy: por favor Aj necesito a alguien con quien hablar

Aj: timmy esto es algo mas importante que tu así que porque no llamas a chester seguro que el te ayuda

Aj cuelga así que timmy intenta llamar a chester

Chester: que pasa timmy tengo algo muy importante que hacer

Timmy: ya ya ya lo siento es que necesito hablar con alguien

Chester: escucha-me tengo algo muy grande entre manos el nuevo comic de crash nebula llama-me cuando tú lo tengas.

A timmy se le cae el teléfono de las manos cayendo al suelo haciendo eco por toda la casa sus lagrimas no paran de brotar de sus ojos y con un tono de miedo preocupación y desesperación empezó a gritar

Timmy: cosmo… wanda…. Poof… por favor alguien (diciendo eso casi en un susurro)

Observa por el cristal para ver la lluvia que cae fuertemente fuera chocando con el cristal

Su mente hizo click por un segundo y fue corriendo a la cocina a coger un cuchillo de la cocina y salir a la calle donde la lluvia seguía sin cesar su cuchillo bien guardado en un bolsillo del que nadie parecía percatar-se iba andando por las calles aparentemente vacías ya que por ahí solo andaban 4 gatos por las calles hay un escaparate donde hay un montón de teles que daban lo mismo las noticias

Televisión: soy v Chad engreidez i les hablo diciendo que esto es una de las tormentas mas fuertes de todos los tiempos se aconseja estar en casa con los familiares se inicia la alarma naranja a partir de ahora.

Timmy después de escuchar la noticia sigue andando por las calles como si nada la lluvia y el viento choca en su cara sigue andando hasta llegar a un bosque donde la oscuridad, los arboles que parecían todos iguales y demás hizo que el pobre se perdiera en medio del bosque, es ahí cuando el saca su cuchillo y empieza a cortar-se el brazo hasta que queda bañado en sangre, y mientras espera que el tiempo pase se sienta i se coloca las rodillas en su pecho abrazando-se a si mismo y tapando su cara mientras se oye un llanto por parte de el. Lo que no sabe es que el destino es muy caprichoso y a los pocos segundos apareció Gary murmurando algo entre dientes cuando encontró a timmy llorando y en ese momento tuvo una preocupación por el y su odio empezó a disminuir-se pero seguía ahí

Gary: mira a quien tenemos aquí llorando como un bebe

Timmy: Gary no estoy de humor, para pelear

Gary: si mejor tú no mereces mi tiempo

Gary se da la vuelta y va a paso lento con pisadas fuertes pero oye una voz que le llama que no era nada menos que timmy

Timmy: Gary espera

Gary:¡¿ Que?!

Timmy: se que tu me odias, pero yo note odio. Tu eras mi mejor amigo, nunca te olvide, no te pido que me perdones ni nada pero, tú y yo pasamos buenos momentos, necesitaba amigos reales, pero nunca me olvide de ti y nunca lo hare, fuiste lo que me quito el dolor de la realidad dolorosa. Si te digo esto es que mi vida acaba ahora y solo quería disculparme

Gary: ¿Por qué dices eso tim-tim?

Gary mira el brazo de timmy que le goteaba la sangre

Gary: timmy el brazo necesita puntos

Timmy: no no no estoy bien, solo quiero estar solo y dormir

Algo dentro de Gary se rompió todo el odio, rabia, rencor, todo se esfumo por miedo y preocupación por su mejor amigo ahora en peligro de muerte

Gary: timmy me das miedo, te tiene que ver un medico

Timmy: ¿porque? No era eso lo que querías, destruirme, verme muerto, tu sueño se ara realidad

Gary: tim tim, escucha necesitas que alguien te cure vale, ahora te voy a llevar a casa

Timmy: porque eras tan borde conmigo antes y, y ahora… intentas ayudar-me

Gary: porque no puedo estar siempre enfadado contigo, y, supongo que no fui un buen amigo antes

Timmy: Gary estoy muy cansado

Gary: aguanta tim-tim

Gary ayuda a timmy a levantar-se y van a su casa lo mas rápidamente posible la cual cosa dificulto la tormenta pero por suerte llegaron con vida.

Al llegar a casa timmy lo primero que hace es limpiar-se el brazo de toda la sangre de su brazo. A continuación se añade alcohol para desinfectárselo, el corte no tenía profundidad así que se lo pudo vendar fácilmente. Pasan unos minutos y se oye un lloriqueo fuerte que provenía de s habitación y sale corriendo para encontrar-se a Sara llorando histéricamente.

Timmy se acerca rápidamente a Sara y la coge en brazos con lo cual ella para de llorar entonces el la sujeta a ella y le dice

Timmy: lo siento, lo siento, tu lo eres todo para mi, prometo cuidar de ti y protegerte todo lo que tengo todo lo que soy es para ti i no te dejare sola, lo prometo.

Gary que esta ahora en el baño mirando su reflejo pensativo, preguntándose porque su mejor amigo intento suicidar-se.

Timmy sale de la habitación dejando a su hermana dormida cuando de pronto se encuentra con Gary cara a cara con cara seria a timmy le empieza a dar miedo

Gary: ¿Por qué?

Timmy: ¿Por qué, que?

Gary: no me hagas decir-lo, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando

Timmy: podemos cambiar de tema, además ¿por que me salvaste?

Gary: pues porque quiero matarte yo

Timmy: pensé que por lo menos te importaba aunque fuera un poco

Gary: nunca dije que no lo hiciera lo dice en un susurro

Entonces se oye el timbre de la puerta de casa timmy baja para ver quien es ya que el reloj digital marcaba las 3:00 Am. Al abrir la puerta no se encuentran nada más y nada menos que ha remy mucha pasta con ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas

Remy: ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Timmy: eh no se ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remy: mis padres me han abandonado en una gasolinera y juandissimo se ha ido

Timmy: pues ya somos dos, pero ¿por que no vas a casa?

Remy: porque nos íbamos a mudar a chicago

Timmy: bueno quedaos aquí esta noche i ya veremos mañana

Remy: ¿de verdad?

Timmy: si, pero hasta entonces no podeis matar-me

Gary: pides mucho

Timmy: pues iros a la calle

Gary: vale me quedo

Remy: esta bien

El tiempo pasa muy lento pero llegaron a la media noche y todos están en una habitación diferente cuando se encontraron por fin con sus padrinos mágicos

Timmy´s pov

Timmy: chicos volvisteis

Wanda: si lamentamos haberte dejado solo

Timmy: ha sido el peor día de mi vida

Wanda: ya paso cariño

Timmy: eso espero

Cosmo: si, pero desde cuando están aquí Gary y remy

Wanda: ¡¿que?!

Poof: poof poof

Timmy: tranquilos chicos se quedaran por una noche

Wanda: timmy estas loco

Timmy: no se, supongo

Wanda: escucha timmy nosotros no podremos estar contigo hasta mañana, por unos asuntos secretos

Timmy: genial todo el mundo me abandona

Wanda: cielo, eso no es así nosotros nos quedaremos por una noche y prometemos volver vale

Timmy: vale

Wanda: adiós cielo

Timmy: adiós chicos

Remy ´s pov

Remy: genial mis padres me dejan tirado, juandissimo ha desaparecido y la guinda del pastel, estaba en casa de Turner el chico al que odio porque los otros conocidos que tengo no les intereso si no soy rico, no se que hacer ahora.

De pronto se oye un poof y se ve a juandissimo de pie en frente de remy

Remy: juandissimo has vuelto, rápido deseo….

Juandissimo: lo siento remy, no puedo quedarme mucho solo venia para ver como estabas

Remy: ¿como quieres que este? mi mundo se desmorona por momentos

Juandissimo: escucha mañana hablamos de acuerdo

Remy: de acuerdo

Normal pov

El tiempo sigue pasando poco a poco, sintiendo como las pesadas horas se convertían en días deseando que los segundos pasaran rápido pero al mismo tiempo deseando atrasar-los para estar en el pasado intentando recordar un buen momento esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla, una ilusión del que podrían despertar en un momento de la cama pero eso seria solo otra absurda mentira con la que afrontar la realidad. La fuerte lluvia seguía cayendo y por la ventana se veía la calle desierta, todas las personas que estaban ayer ahora solo eran un mero espejismo de un pasado mejor, la lluvia había borrado sus huellas.

Los locales cerrados sin lugar donde refugiarse si querías salir corriendo e huir pero eso podría ser lo mejor ¿no? A pesar de estar en su propia casa para el es ajena incluso los que en un fondo trataron destruirme no lo hicieron y los que deberían estar ahí para ellos no. En una mano sostengo un corazón destrozado intentando arreglarlo como si se tratara de un coche que no puede arrancar hasta que en un momento siente un dolor en la cabeza y solo hay oscuridad solo un vistazo te hace dar cuenta de que en esa casa donde habían tres niños y un bebe cada uno perdidos en sus propios pensamientos pero con una misma conclusión ahora solo es el llanto de un bebe y tres niños inconscientes pero con vida cuando unas sombras se abalanzan sobre ellos y….

A la mañana siguiente los chicos están en el sofá viendo una película y juraron no hablar de lo que pasó hasta que lo asimilaran, cuando un poof apareció delante de ellos y aparecieron sus hadas haciéndoles llevar cada uno a una habitación y la insonorizaron para hablar pero todos se dirigían a la misma pregunta

Al uniso: hemos hablado con jorgen y si todo va bien i puedes sobrevivir sin magia dos meses podríamos quedarnos contigo para siempre pero hay una pregunta ¿ quieres ser mi hijo?

Esas palabras hicieron eco y sin dudarlo una milésima de segundo dijeron que si pero las hadas tuvieron que parar-les ,que no podían dejar solos a los otros dos era una nueva regla creada exclusivamente para ellos con lo que tomaron la decisión de que este lugar no era el indicado para nadie así que ese día se despidieron de los que debían intentando dar-les una una explicación mas detallada que podían y enfrente de la casa de los Turner pero unas criatuas muy parecidas a las hadas también llamadas anti-hadas que estaban junto las hadas esperando a los chicos haciendo que se subieran al coche dejando que ese coche todoterreno alejándose de dimmsdale preparándose para el extraño y el nuevo futuro incierto


	2. Chapter 2

6 años después

En todas partes hay buenas casas, buenas personas buenos vecinos y dimmsdale es el lugar perfecto para eso. Es una ciudad de anuncio, donde todos los barrios son amigables y la ciudad siempre es la misma pero hay una zona en particular de la que nadie habla, digamos que el la ciudad intermediaria de dimmsdale y shelbivylle aunque también forma parte de dimmsdale es dimmsdale west una pequeña ciudad con poca cosa, pero hace que el resto de dimmsdale les margine ya que es una de las zonas mas peligrosas de todas. Los barrios problemáticos siempre han sido marginados como el Bronx de nueva york. Pero este año iba a ser diferente ya que todos los estudiantes de dimmsdale tendían que aguantar que dimmsdale west fueran a su instituto porque el anterior tenia problemas de dinero pero seguirían manteniendo a los mismos profesores.

Pero lo importante ahora es una casa en particular una donde la paz y la armonía son completamente desconocidas una casa de 3 pisos con 7 habitaciones un baño y una cocina, genial…. ¡no!, hay dentro viven 14 personas y el alboroto va a comenzar en 5…4…3… no puedo esperar…2…1…0

Wanda: niños a desayunar

En una habitación de la tercera planta están Gary, Remy, Timmy de 16 años junto con un chico de 9 años llamado jeremy en una habitación, en otra estaban foop, poof, de 8 años a continuación en una habitación de la segunda planta cosmo y wanda, la contigua anti-cosmo anti-wanda y justo delante esta el baño, en cada lado del baño hay dos habitaciones una la de juandissimo y la otra de anti- juandissimo. Y por último la habitación de la tercera planta la habitación de las chicas donde se encontraban alex una chica de 14 años y la hermana pequeña de timmy sara

El sonido de los despertadores vibra por todas las habitaciones haciendo que todos se despierten les guste o no ya que hoy es 12 de septiembre el primer día de clase y la locura de la casa vuelve otra vez después de semanas de relax, paz y tranquilidad por decirlo de algún modo.

Todos van abriendo los ojos y se van despertando cada uno a su manera y de pronto todos están haciendo una carrera para ir al baño porque son 14 personas y un baño así pues es muy difícil arreglarse para llegar a tiempo por lo que el primero manda así que la pelea empieza para ver quien entra primero. Casi todos se han arreglados y están listos para irse, todos no todavía falta alguien que sigue durmiendo, mientras tanto en la cocina

Gary: mmh… ¿y tim- tim?

Gary ahora es un chico de 16 años que mide 1,75m, el sigue manteniendo su pelo estilo Elvis, junto con su chaqueta de cuero roja y si camiseta blanca, sus tejanos azules ahora un poco descoloridos y sus bambas rojas.

La personalidad de Gary no cambió con el paso del tiempo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre con la excepción de que ahora tenia una relación muy cercana con timmy y remy

Remy: durmiendo

Ahora Remy no es el niño rico, por razones obvias y con el paso del tiempo su personalidad y carácter fueron cambiando, ahora ya no le importaba el dinero ni llamar la atención ya no era una mala persona que le hacia daño a las personas y no era el lo único de este universo ni que el mundo giraba entorno a el. Todo su mundo dio un vuelco y empezó una relación de hermanos con timmy i Gary en el que se lo podían contar todo

Remy todavía mantenía su estilo de pelo pero ahora el tenia una camiseta marrón con la palabra "FUCK" en la camiseta junto con una camisa a cuadros rojo naranja y negro, y pantalones negros rotos y bambas negras.

Anti- cosmo: si Timothy no se apresura llegara tarde el primer día de escuela

Cosmo: iré a despertarlo

Wanda: no que si no os vais a las maquinas recreativas y jugáis todo el día

Remy: yo creo que se despertara justo cuando salgamos y pierda el autobús y llegue tarde

Sara: si, pero eso le ha pasado muchas veces, es normal, ¿no? Aunque prometió llevarme hoy al cole

Alex: si por eso tranquila pero que el a clase no llega ni de coña

Alex es una chica de 14 años con el pelo castaño claro que le llega hasta la espalda y una trenza en los dos extremos de la cabeza que se juntan en el centro, mientras el resto esta suelto. Lleva puesta una camiseta blanca con un estampado colorido y en la espalda al descubierta unido por un hilo negro y unas mayas negras con manoletinas negras también es una chica bastante inteligente y realista, aunque casi siempre se mete con todos en casa les tiene mucho aprecio, su sentido del humor es bastante irónico pero muchas veces se ve como una persona dulce.

Anti- Wanda: vamos a esperar a ver que pasa, (mientras se va comiendo un sándwich con los pies)

Los chicos hablan mientras desayunan, cogen sus almuerzos y se van para empezar su primer día de clases y en ese preciso momento baja un moreno en pijama y adormilado

Timmy: buenos días

Wanda: por fin te despiertas, aprisa prepárate que vas a llegar tarde

Timmy: ¿Qué?

Sara: timmy me tienes que llevar al cole hoy es el primer día

Timmy: si me preparo en un minuto y vamos

Timmy vuelve a subir las escaleras y en poco tiempo ya esta listo para volver a clase así que coge una tostada que sobra i se la mete en la boca, también agarra una manzana verde y se la coloca en la mochila. Coge a su hermana y se la lleva al colegio primaria que esta en dirección contraria a el instituto con lo que se ve a los chico yendo dirección a la derecha y el a la izquierda y va corriendo junto con su hermana menor sara que la lleva en brazos para poder llegar al colegio de su hermana a tiempo así que corren calle arriba hasta poder llegar. Por suerte para ella que llegan a tiempo con lo que ella se baja de sus hombros y se despiden

Timmy: buena suerte sara

Sara: va a ser tan chupi

Timmy: seguro, bueno que te lo pases muy bien

Le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y sara se va corriendo para entrar por la puerta principal junto con otros compañeros.

Sara es una niña de 6 años con el pelo negro de su padre, y los ojos azules de ambos. Tenia el pelo cogido por una coleta baja, por suerte para ella no heredo la inteligencia de sus padres es mas es una niña bastante inteligente, lleva puesta una camiseta de manga corta violeta junto con las mangas a rayas blancas y negras, pantalones tejanos azul claro y manoletinas blancas con un lazo azul claro y una boina marrón.

Timmy mira a su hermanita pequeña entrar por la puerta y el sale corriendo para intentar llegar temprano a las clases que estarían a punto de empezar mientras tanto en el instituto dimmsdale, un edificio moderno con montones de ventanas y cristalera. El edificio es de color blanco.

En el interior hay una con el pelo largo y de color castaño, tiene una figura de reloj de arena, en la cara tiene unas pocas marcas que indican que tienen 36 años, su traje consiste en una camisa abotonada de manga larga color crema y una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón negro y lleva un libro y un portafolios negro, así que va caminando a una clase llena de alumnos que están esperando a que empiece la clase

Profesora : bien clase voy a pasar lista si escucháis vuestro nombre levantad la mano de acuerdo.

Trixie Tang, Aj Smith, Chester Mac Arthur, Tootie valentine, Veronica star, Missy Reus, Brandom Perez, …

Profesora: Bien parece que no falta nadie, ahora dimmsdale west espero que seáis todos igual de puntuales

Zeke Marquez, Francis Guerrero, Zoey talerico, Mia lagunilla Remy mucha pasta, Gary Harper…

Profesora: nada mal y por último ti- ti- timmy- por favor timmy tur- Turner; no verdad bueno quien haya puesto el nombre se queda castigado esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, bien esto es la clase de lengua extranjera así que abrid el libro por la pagina 10 y empezad a leer el primer párrafo…

Cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y aparece un chico con el pelo de color marrón junto con una gorra rosa, el pelo le tapaba parte de un ojo y por la parte trasera le llegaba por el cuello, tiene unos ojos azules oscuros con lo que te perdías mirando a ellos una sonrisa que ilumina la clase entera y la calles de alrededor (no literalmente) donde se muestran unos pequeños dientes de conejo , su cara esta toda sudada y las capas de ropa no ayudan a que se enfríe ya que lleva puesta una chupa de cuero negro y debajo una sudadera muy fina de color rosa ya desgastada i descolorida, junto a una camiseta de manga corta blanca, unos tejanos rotos y botas negras estilo militar (sorpresa es timmy Turner seguro que lo pensabas y si no que te den)

Timmy: siento llego tarde… mm ¿hola?

La profesora se lo queda mirando un corto tiempo embelesada cuando por fin reacciona

Profesora: bien puedes sentarte en los pocos lugares disponibles, pero necesito saber tu nombre para las faltas de asistencia

Timmy: si claro, mi nombre es timmy Turner

Muchas personas se quedaron en estado de shock y otras se quedaron mirando al joven como si se tratase de un alien o algo muy extraño que sucediera mientras el es ajeno a todas esas miradas y murmullos de los demás

Mientras la profesora hace un pequeño anuncio

Profesora: chicos lo siento pero tengo que ausentarme un momento, haced la tarea

La profesora sale de la clase va hacia el baño de profesores donde al entrar no hay nadie así que ella se va desabrochando poco a poco un botón de su blusa hasta que se la quita y se puede ver que en un hombro hay un tatuaje en forma de corazón donde dentro esta escrito el nombre de timmy en su brazo derecho

Carly: timmy ha vuelto, pensé que no lo volvería a ver de nuevo, ahora mismo no se que pensar

Carly se vuelve a poner la camisa se arregla un poco poniéndose el pinta labios color rojo. Sale por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro va caminando hasta llegar a clase.

Al estar enfrente de su clase vuelve a tener la misma cara seria que tenia en un principio, entra en la clase exactamente con el mismo rostro que antes, pero sus emociones estaban revueltas, carly esta luchando por no saltar-le encima.

La hora de clase pasa con tranquilidad a excepción de algunas miradas que pasan inadvertidas.

Al sonar la campana que indica el final de las clases los alumnos salen impacientes, en los pocos segundos la clase queda vacía y el ultimo en salir es timmy con lo que la profesora decide hablar con el a solas durante unos minutos sobre lo de esta mañana

Carly: timmy Turner ¿no?

Timmy: si, ¿hay algún problema?

Carly: bueno hoy al llegar tarde tendrás que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Timmy: vamos han sido solo 5 minutos, ¿no podrías hacerme el favor?

Carly: sin discusiones, te quedaras una hora después de clase

Timmy: ¡¿por 5 minutos?!

Carly: así son las normas en nuestro colegio, tendrás que adaptarte, ahora aprisa no querrás llegar tarde a la segunda hora

Timmy sale de clase muy enfadado, al salir se encuentran con sus amigos esperándolo en el pasillo

Zeke: tio ¿Qué ha pasado?

Zeke es un chico de 16 años pelirrojo fue el primer amigo de timmy cuando llego.

Tiene el pelo largo y caído los ojos castaño oscuro. Lleva puesto una camiseta de manga corta ancha con el dibujo de algo parecido a un comic, unos pantalones coto achos junto a una cadena de plata y bambas grises.

Timmy: nada, la profe me ha castigado

Francis: (en tono sarcástico) oh que pena, vas a llorar princesa

Francis sigue siendo el mismo bruto i fanfarrón de siempre el no ha cambiado un ápice de su carácter o ropa, lo único que el ya no era el matón de el colegio para el eso se hizo en una época pasada.

Timmy: francis, ¿Cómo nos hicimos amigos tu y yo?

Francis: por un balón de futbol

Timmy: ya, si tenia que ser una gilipollez

Zeke: bueno ¿que clases tenéis ahora?

Timmy: ingles

Francis: mates

Dereck: filosofía

Dereck es un chico mestizo con el pelo negro y desaliñado, junto con una camiseta roja de "question authority" con el dibujo de la camiseta rota unida por un clip grande unos tejanos azul claro y unas bambas amarillas, es el mas divertido y el mas tranquilo de todos.

Zoey: hola chicos

Zoey es una chica rubia que tiene el pelo sujeto por dos trenzas bajas y el pelo le llega hasta el pecho y el flequillo sujeto por dos pinzas azul oscuro, tiene los ojos castaños i es una chica muy pecosa. Lleva puesto una camiseta ceñida que le hace el ombligo al descubierto de rallas negras, grises i blancas con un lado caído del hombro, una minifalda azul tejana que le llega hasta los muslos con un cinturón caído de aros con unas botas altas de tacón de cuerda. Es la ex –novia de timmy aunque se siguen llevando bien.

Timmy: que susto zoey

Zoey: ya, soy un ninja, bueno ¿que hacéis?

Timmy: nada rubia mirando las clases que nos tocan

Zoey: a mi me toca geometría, dicen que el profesor esta loco es un tal crocker. ¿Lo conocéis?

Timmy: si esta como una cabra

Francis: como coño esta enseñando aquí, si era de primaria

Zoey: no lo se pero yo no quiero llegar tarde a clase, i están a punto de empezar

Timmy: si mejor nos vamos. Adiós chicos os veo en la cafetería

Las clases van pasando hasta que llega por fin la hora de comer y los chicos quedan en el patio para hacer algo

Timmy: que rollo ahora nos toca educación física

Zeke: que asco, ¿por que lo tienen que hacer justo después de comer?

Timmy: yo me pienso echar una siesta me da igual que me castiguen otra vez

Dereck: uhhh que malote

Todos se van a sus respectivas clases donde después de ponerse el chándal se encuentran en el patio esperando a que venga el profesor de educación física mientras que una chica de 16 años con el pelo tan largo de color negro que le llegaba mas o menos por la cintura, sujetado por una cinta del pelo morado. Sus pequeños ojos de color turquesa que brillan a la luz del sol.

Su cuerpo desarrollado indicaba que era una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo el instituto e incluso algunas otras clases tenían la persiana levantada para poder observarla mientras que ella camina en dirección hacia timmy a cámara lenta seguida por los flashes de las fotos que le hacen por el camino hasta llegar directamente a el cara a cara.

Trixie: hola soy trixie tang

Timmy: emmh… hola soy timmy

Trixie: escucha timmy, eres un chico bastante guapo, así que te doy el derecho de pedirme salir

Timmy: no quiero

La cara de trixie esta en blanco y ella esta totalmente paralizada durante algunos segundos cuando por fin reacciona de un modo enfadado

Trixie: pero,… ¿tú con quien te crees que estas hablando?

Timmy: ahora mismo contigo

Trixie: tú no me puedes rechazar

Timmy: acabo de decirte que no

Trixie: eres un….

En ese momento aparece la profesora de educación física pegando un chillido por todo el patio haciendo que trixie no pudiera hablar, todos se ponen en fila preparados para la clase

profesora de educación física: muy bien, enanos vamos a empezar la clase. Hoy vamos a hacer atletismo, pero vamos a hacerlo a mi modo cada vez que pase algo os voy a lanzar un balón con tanta fuerza que os hará una conmoción vale cinco filas de cinco.

Esa voz era tan aterradoramente familiar hizo que todos los chicos se estremecieron. Ella era una mujer de 21 años pelirroja , el pelo atado a una coleta de caballo sus ojos rosas que al mirarlos te mandaba una mirada fría que te congelaba llevaba una sudadera verde i unas mayas cortas de color negro, su nombre hace que toda esta ciudad le tenga miedo su nombre es … ¡VICKY!

Vicky: bueno antes de empezar tengo que pasar la estúpida lista

Trixie Tang, Aj Smith, Chester Mac Arthur, Tootie valentine, Veronica star, Missy Reus, Brandom Perez, Molly Stuart Zeke Marquez, Francis Guerrero, Zoey talerico, Mia lagunilla Remy mucha pasta, Gary Harper …

Vicky: dios porque hay tanta gente mira el último se llevara un puñetazo, lo único bueno es que es el último. A ver es timmy Turner… espera que, no, no, no ,no esto se debe tratar de un error.

Timmy: en realidad no lo es, porque estoy aquí

Vicky: no te fuiste

Timmy: por desgracia tuve que volver no me quedo otra

Vicky: prepárate para el sufrimiento

Timmy: vaya, parece que no has cambiado nada de nada

Vicky: ¿listo para el sufrimiento?

Timmy: yo no te tengo miedo

Vicky: muy bien, escuchad clase, timmy va a hacer todo el circuito el solo, mientras le tiro los balones y ara el de los demás así que hoy todos menos el estáis libres de hacer clase.

Todos los chicos lo celebran y se van a alguna otra parte dejando a timmy solo con Vicky.

Vicky: dime sigues teniendo miedo enano

Lo dice en un tono amenazador

Timmy: te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora no te tengo miedo

Vicky: bien, a correr

Timmy se pone a correr mientras Vicky le va tirando balones dejándole algunas marcas de moretones en el cuerpo.

Estuvo toda la hora corriendo sin descanso cuando por fin acabo estaba exhausto por todo el ejercicio, su respiración se volvió agitada.

Vicky: bueno se acabo la clase más te vale que vayas si no quieres estar castigado

Timmy: lo estoy ya de todas formas

Vicky: pero no por mí

Timmy: ya vale, adiós nos vemos

Timmy sale del patio dirección a la clase de biología en la que puede llegar a tiempo aunque cansado, orgulloso de haber podido llegar a tiempo a la última clase, entra en clase y se sienta en un asiento al azar, que resulta estar al lado de un chico rubio y otro calvo mas bien conocidos como chester i aj

Chester: timmy ¿eres tú?

Timmy: si chester no he cambiado tanto nos vimos hace dos días

Aj: ya pero nunca en nuestro colegio

Timmy: hubieron recortes i nos mandaron aquí

Chester: oíd hacemos algo después de clase

Aj: como en los viejos tiempos

Timmy: si claro será divertido

En ese momento aparece la profesora de biología

Profesora de biología: hola chicos soy aurora la nueva profesora de biología vengo de dimmsdale west y espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien.

Aurora es una mujer de 30 años con los ojos verdes claro con el pelo castaño claro con mechas californianas atadas a una coleta de cerdo su piel era muy suave tenia una figura normalita, parecía mas bien del montón.

Lleva puesto un jersey fino sin cuello de color azul clarito, con unos tejanos negros y unas sandalias blancas planas.

Aurora: en fin me hubiera gustado conoceros un poco mas, pero tenéis que hacer una prueba

Aurora va pasando las hojas de la prueba para todos los alumnos, cuando llega a la mesa de timmy i le da la hoja haciendo que sus manos se rozaran durante una decima de segundo haciendo que la electricidad recorra todo su cuerpo, todo durante una decima de segundo.

Ella entrega las hojas a todo el mundo i se va a su mesa donde se sienta i se pone a trabajar con unos papeles concentrada.

En otro lado de la clase hay una chica rubia con el pelo atado en una coleta de caballo con los ojos azules claros, lleva una falda rosa y una camiseta de tirantes con una gran D de color rosa con un flequillo que le tapa parte de la frente. Esa chica es Veronica.

Veronica no paraba de mirar a la mesa de enfrente donde se encontraba timmy, ella lo mira con mucha curiosidad intentando hacer un sonido para llamar la atención del chico que parecía sumamente concentrado

Veronica: ps….ps… pssssssssss

Timmy: eh que pasa

Veronica: perdona pero te he visto antes i tengo la sensación de que ya te conozco

Timmy: eso seguro

Veronica: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Timmy: he oído tantas veces mi nombre que creo que se me va a desgastar,…en fin soy Timmy Turner, tu eres verónica star

Veronica: ¿como lo sabes?

Timmy: esta colgado en la web del colegio, he mirado el anuario i hemos sido compañeros de clase

Veronica: es increíble

Timmy: la vida da vueltas y vueltas, luego te mareas i vomitas

Veronica se ríe un en voz baja

Veronica: ¿oye te gustaría quedar luego?

Timmy: ya no puedo tengo castigo i tenia pensado quedar con mis viejos amigos, pero ¿podríamos quedar otro día no?

Verónica: si claro, un día de estos podríamos…

Aurora: chicos podríais no hablar por favor

Timmy: si lo siento

Timmy se vuelve a su asiento i vuelve a esconder su cabeza intentando acabar el test.

La clase esta en completo silencio haciendo la hoja de vez en cuando la profesora levanta la cabeza por unos segundos pero luego la vuelve a enterrar.

Al pasar la próxima hora los estudiantes le dan la hoja a la profesora mientras otros recogen las cosas i salen, casi todos los alumnos están fuera de clase menos timmy que todavía seguía con el test. En ese momento se le aparece aurora

Aurora: timmy ya se ha pasado la hora, tienes que darme el test

Timmy: a sí, perdona

Aurora: no importa

Timmy: oye ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?

Aurora: pues si, me voy al cine i luego a la disco, ¿sabes si hay un after luego? (en tono sarcástico)

Timmy: bueno, yo había pensado que podríamos ver una peli del videoclub aunque tu plan suena mejor

Aurora: es una cita

Timmy: algo por el estilo…. Espera te ayudo con los libros

Aurora: gracias

Timmy coge los libros de Aurora i sale con ella de las clases

Aurora: he oído que te han castigado

Timmy: si pero no es nada

Aurora: bueno, me lo contaras luego después de la peli

Timmy: ¿eso es un si?

Aurora: ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que no?

Aurora se da la vuelta y están cara a cara mirándose de frente creando una atmosfera romantica.

Timmy: oh mierda hemos llegado al aula de profesores

Aurora: bueno timmy gracias por los libros, pero lo mejor es que vayas al castigo

Timmy: oh es verdad, bueno nos vemos

Timmy sale corriendo dejando atrás a Aurora que lleva una pequeña sonrisita.

Timmy va corriendo por los pasillos buscando el aula de castigo cuando de pronto tropieza con una chica que iba cargada de libros y hojas haciendo que no pudiera ver nada de lo que estaba delante de ella.

En ese momento un impacto que resonó por los pasillos haciendo que esa chica se cayera i que las hojas i libros volaran.

En el otro extremo timmy se sujeta la cabeza con dolor, al poco se gira y ve que la chica a la que ha golpeado accidentalmente esta en el suelo con las manos sujetas a la cara con lo que el no podía ver le el rostro.

Timmy: ahh… perdona ¿estas bien?

Desconocida: ah si, porque no miras por donde…

Se quita las manos de la cara para ver a timmy

Desconocida: vas

Timmy: tía lo siento espera que te ayudo

Timmy empieza a recoger las cosas sin hacer contacto visual hasta que le da las cosas

Timmy: ¿tootie?

Tootie: ¡timmy!

Tootie salta y lo abraza con mucha fuerza

Tootie: oh, no sabes como te he echado de menos

Timmy: si me hago una idea, pero suéltame que me asfixias

Tootie: hay perdón, oye ¿te apetece ir por ahí?

Timmy: tal vez otro día ahora estoy buscando la sala de castigo

Tootie: es el piso de arriba

Timmy: ah, vale gracias, nos vemos

Timmy se vuelve a ir corriendo subiendo las escaleras dejando a un tootie sonrojada.

Timmy por fin llega al aula de castigo que a primera vista parecía vacía pero al ser un aula tan grande no se dio cuenta de que carly estaba sentada en su asiento en el pupitre de profesores esperándolo

Carly: me alegra que llegues a tiempo

Timmy: i yo de no tener que quedarme mucho

Carly: así son las reglas en nuestro colegio

Timmy: en fin, todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme aquí y no hacer nada

Carly: no, vas a tener que hacer lo que no hiciste en clase

Timmy: ya, pero es que si que estuve en clase i lo hice todo

Carly: podrías hacer los deberes, por ejemplo

Timmy: esta bien, pero mejor que me siente a tu lado porque voy a estar preguntándote todo el tiempo

Carly: esta bien

Así que timmy y carly estuvieron charlando tanto que ha mitad de los ejercicios se olvidaron de ellos y se pasaron el rato hablando.

Carly: no

Timmy: si

Carly: no me creo que una vez te cayeras por las escaleras porque se te olvido como se hacia

Timmy: no me olvide se me durmieron i había una piel de plátano por en medio, además es mas difícil de lo que parece

Carly: eso es una de las cosas más raras que he oído en toda mi vida

Timmy: no que va, seguro que tu has vivido muchas mas experiencias que yo, háblame de ti

Carly: mi vida es muy aburrida, hice lo que todo el mundo hace una infancia normal, junto con una adolescencia aburrida, no me ha pasado nada interesante. La única novedad es que me estoy divorciando

Timmy: siento oír eso

Carly: no te preocupes, es un imbécil

Timmy: pues que le den, aunque tú deberías salir un día tener tu propia experiencia salvaje, no se, divertirte

Carly: sabes, tú eres el único alumno con el que puedo hablar de cosas como esta, eso ya es una experiencia salvaje

Timmy: es porque nos ves como alumnos, pero si lo ves al mismo nivel ya puedes profundizar con una persona

Carly: guau, para un chico que suspende siempre y se le olvido como bajar las escaleras eso es muy profundo

Timmy: yo no suspendo siempre, i lo otro solo fue una vez

Carly: esta bien, que bien que todavía tengamos un montón de tiem… (Suena la alarma "RING")…po

Timmy: no que va se ha acabado buenos nos vemos mañana carly digo señorita Thompson

Carly: adiós timmy

Timmy sale del colegio yendo dirección a la tienda de comics donde se encontraría con sus viejos amigos Chester y Aj, puede que a alguien más pero….

Quien, como, cuando, donde, que secretos se esconden, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos están en una tienda de comics buscando alguno que les guste

Aj y Chester están en el mismo estante buscando algo

Aj: lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tuve, es viejo, malo, lo tengo, uh uno nuevo

Chester: oye timmy ¿algo interesante por ahí?

Timmy: no la verdad

Timmy entonces encuentra el comic de "spiderman y black cat", pero al coger-lo otra mano en el otro extremo del comic hay una mano que lo sujeta, parece ser que hay un chico con la cara escondida, una gorra roja de beisbol, junto con un jersey morado i unos vaqueros largos, entonces con una voz un tanto extraña

Desconocido: oye yo vi el comic primero

En ese momento timmy se le acerca i le susurra al oído

Timmy: vaya, pero si es trixie tang, la chica mas popular de la escuela buscando un comic, pero se tiene que ocultar verdad, puedes quedarte con el comic.

Timmy se aleja hacia donde están sus amigos pero antes timmy dice en voz alta

Timmy: me alegro de volver a verte

En eso trixie paga el comic y se va de la tienda dejando a los chicos de la tienda consternados

Timmy: ¿Qué?

Chester: ¿de que conoces a ese chico?

Timmy: era un viejo conocido ¿por?, que pasa ¿no me digas que estas celoso? (en un cierto tono de burla)

Chester: si claro, estoy celoso (sigue manteniendo el tono de burla)

Timmy: tranquilo tío vosotros sois mis más grandes amigos

Timmy coge a Aj y Chester por el cuello con los brazos haciendo un abrazo en grupo

El tiempo pasa y cada uno se va a sus respectivas casas. Timmy va caminando hasta llegar a un callejón no muy cerca de allí, pero justo al pasar el callejón se para

Timmy: trixie, no le he dicho a nadie tu secreto, voy solo, puedes salir antes de que te pase algo

Trixie: en serio 2 taxistas y 3 mecánicos me han confundido por una prostituta

Timmy: trixie vas provocando

Trixie: no que va. En fin yo venia a pedirte que no le digas a nadie mi secreto, a cambio yo hare cualquier cosa por ti (con una voz sensual)

Timmy: escúchame, en clase te dije que no, no quiero nada de ti. Pero no te preocupes, que si tu lo quieres mantener en secreto será por algo, pero me da pena que tengas que esconderte detrás de un disfraz por una tontería, tu eres así punto.

Trixie: para ti es fácil

Timmy: es verdad tu tendrás un estatus una fachada que mantener, pero yo hace años me tuve que disfrazar, porque tu me gustabas, yo era timanta i no me arrepiento, estaba tan enamorado de ti. Pero eso se acabo i he conocido a alguien, porque no tengo por que mentir.

Espero que algún día puedas ser tu misma

Timmy entonces se va por las calles por las que desaparece dejando a trixie con unas mejillas rosadas

Trixie: guau… espera **¡ ¿Qué?!**

Ahora, que la noche había caído con la luna i las estrellas en el firmamento, en uno de los edificios hay un ser enmascarado que salta desde los edificios como si nada, su cara esta tapada por un pasa montañas i lleva ropa oscura, lo único que se ve son los ojos y poco más, va de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al de una empresa anónima, desde ese tejado se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad, el va caminando por el edificio hasta ver un conducto de aire, se saca un guante i se ve una pequeña llama que sale de los dedos que los pasa por las rejas de metal haciendo que se deshaga y dejando un agujero con el que entra de un salto y sin problemas, va reptando por los conductos de ventilación hasta salir por el tejado de una sala llena de obras de arte, joyas, oro, tesoros, u otros objetos de valor incalculable con unos rayos laser de color verde.

Anónimo: rayos laser, es tan cliché

Se oye otra voz que procedía de su oído

Voz misteriosa: tienes 15.5 segundo para recoger el material antes de que el ciclo de la cámara vuelva a grabar.

Anónimo: tranquilo esto es muy fácil

En ese momento sale del techo cayendo de pie, rodeado por láseres. Entonces el se mete en un hueco entre dos rayos laser, va haciendo piruetas saltando por encima de de los láseres, pasando por abajo hasta llegar al final de la habitación donde el coloca un cristal que hace rebote y en una pequeña zona no hay nada de nada con lo que el busca rápidamente para encontrar una carpeta con un par de hojas, se lo esconde en un bolsillo de su ropa, hace el pino y haciendo fuerza con los brazos pega un brinco haciendo que caiga de pie, dando una voltereta en el aire y un par de ruedas a la espalda llegando al punto de encuentro, pegando un salto. Vuelve a entrar al conducto del aire y ya dentro lo cierra y vuelve por donde ha venido…

Al día siguiente en el instituto de dimmsdale los chicos entraban, como otro día normal, las chicas hablaban de cotilleos, otras coqueteaban con algún chico. Los chicos intentando ligar con chicas o hablando, mientras timmy que esta en un banco observando a las personas desde lo lejos, y por detrás venia Remy que se sienta junto con timmy

Remy: ¿Qué pasa?

Timmy: nada, hermano

Remy: no deberías ir entrando?

Timmy: ya entrare, pero quería estar un rato sentado

Remy: vale, a ti te pasa algo

Timmy: si, que no se si voy a poder seguir con la piedra en el zapato, es tan molesto

Remy: eres un imbécil

Timmy: gracias, oye tu y tiffany ¿algo?

Remy: nada de nada

Timmy: bueno, tu sin prisas

Remy: ya. Como tú ya lo has hecho

Timmy: eso no tiene nada que ver, bueno si, pero no te preocupes

Remy: timmy alguna vez te has preguntado porque por las mañanas el cielo es naranja, mira en el cielo como el sol esta saliendo hay una mezcla de colores i el naranja es el que más lejos llega.

Timmy: ni que te hubiera preguntado sabe-lo-todo

Remy: imbécil. Hoy has quedado con tu novia secreta ¿verdad?

Timmy: si

Remy: y ayer estuviste con la profe de lengua extranjera

Timmy: ¿y que?

Remy: tío, pareces un mujeriego

Timmy: si claro, pero ni la profe ni nadie esta interesado en mi, además con la que estoy ahora es genial, es como si me quitara la respiración

Remy: es increíble, sabes que podemos contárnoslo todo, pero no me dices su nombre

Timmy: es que es un secreto, sino, no seria mi novia secreta

Remy: bueno vale, eso tiene sentido

Timmy: oye hermano ahora que te toca

Remy: música, igual que tu

Timmy: mola

Remy: vamos, no quiero llegar tarde

Timmy: ni yo, venga corre

Ambos adolescentes van corriendo por los pasillos, buscando el aula de música que se encontraba por el cuarto piso, al llegar había algunos alumnos, pero no la profesora, los chicos se sientan en asientos separados. Al poco tiempo entra la profesora de música.

Esa mujer es la ex cantante pop britney britney, con su clásico pelo rubio ahora peinado, habiendo un moño, con una camisa verde transparente que dejaba ver su sujetador de encaje negro si te fijabas, una falda 10 cm mas corta de la rodilla y unos zapatos altos de tacón rojo tiene algún que otro signo de la edad, pero se conservaba bastante bien, es una mujer de 33 años.

Britney britney: hola soy britney britney, la ex cantante pop y ahora vuestra profesora de música, podéis llamarme señorita britney, y por el resto de la hora me voy a echar una siesta, joder tocarme a primera hora clase.

Ella se sienta en su silla esconde la cabeza entre sus brazos i intenta ponerse cómoda, al minuto se duerme. Los ronquidos de ella eran muy suaves, en ese momento los chicos salen de la clase corriendo dejando a timmy todavía sentado en la mesa busca en la mochila una botella de agua, se levanta i va dirección la mesa de britney ahora dormida, desenrosca el tapón del agua tirando agua a la cabeza de Britney.

Entonces britney se despierta

Britney: ¡joder, quien me ha despertado!

Ella se levanta y ve a timmy cara a cara i la clase vacía.

Britney: timmy, cuanto tiempo, ¿como estas?

Timmy: ¿pero que haces?

Britney: lo que me da la gana, para eso soy tu profesora

Timmy: sigue así i dejaras de serlo

Britney: oh, el bebe me ha echado de menos

Timmy: antes si, pero me desenganche de ti. Escucha ahora te dedicas a esto, así que yo llamaría a los de la clase, ¿no querrás que te despidan el primer día?

Britney: supongo que no

Britney coge el micrófono y llama a sus alumnos para que vuelvan a clase.

Timmy por su parte sale por la puerta, pero antes de salir Britney le llama la atención

Britney: ¿a donde vas?

Timmy: a un sitio

Britney: ah vale

Timmy se va del aula para dar un paseo por los pasillos rápido para que el ambiente se le haga más familiar, pero vuelve a clase junto con sus compañeros que tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

La clase pasa bastante aburrida y encima de todo ahora tocaba geometría con denzel crocker el profesor chiflado, los chicos van a la clase esperando a que viniera el. Al llegar no se le notaban los cambios de la edad y seguía manteniendo una obsesión enfermiza con las hadas.

Crocker: hola clase, hoy voy a hablaros de…. ¡HADAS!

Toda la clase: ohhhhh

Timmy: que sorpresa (hablando en un susurro i de manera sarcástica)

Crocker: vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que Turner ha vuelto, porque no le hacemos una bienvenida como se merece

Crocker saca una extraña arma que parece una pistola futurista que empieza a disparar F a su escritorio donde dejaron una montaña de f.

Crocker empieza a reír como loco i el resto de la clase se burla de el. Hasta que timmy saca la cabeza, los brazos, y su pone como estaba antes, ignorando las f.

Crocker: humillado, ego destrozado, esperanzas borradas

Timmy: no

Crocker: que pero si eres un imbécil, acabo de ridiculizarte delante de toda la clase, deberías estar triste, enfadado, deberías, deberías. Me esta dando un ataque

Timmy empieza a hacer bola o romper los exámenes haciendo que a crocker le de un ataque al corazón.

Timmy: señor crocker esto es una hoja con una letra pintada no significa nada.

Crocker: mmh, solo hay una manera de que un inepto como tu pueda conseguir una mentalidad así. Sin duda se trata de ¡HADAS!, ¡HADAS!, ¡HADAS!

Crocker de los espasmos sale disparado por la ventana

Timmy: creo que se ha acabado la clase.

Timmy se va a de la clase silbando hacia su taquilla donde coge sus cosas y se dirige hacia otra clase antes de tiempo, pero aprovecha para ir al césped.

Ahora en la entrada del colegio sentado en la hierba con sus cosas aun lado se tumba para poder relajar-se un rato. En una de las clases esta carly dando clases. Va andando de un lado a otro hasta llegar a una ventana donde podía ver a timmy tirado en el césped, a causa de eso carly se pone a sonreír.

Estudiante: miss Thompson que esta mirando

Carly: eh nada, nada, lo siento en fin sigamos con la redacción.

Volvemos con timmy que esta tranquilamente tumbado mientras que alguien se le acerca que suele se Aurora

Aurora: parece que llego tarde

Timmy: no soy yo que llego pronto

Aurora: te apetece que vayamos a un sitio mas privado

Timmy: claro

Timmy y Aurora van a un cobertizo apartado del colegio

Aurora: te he echado de menos

Timmy: i yo

Aurora rodea con los brazos el cuello de timmy, se miran a los ojos que brillan aún en la oscuridad y se acercan poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntan en un tierno beso que dura unos segundos y luego se separan. Timmy le coge detrás de la cabeza y ahora se besan con mucha mas pasión, ahora con la boca abierta y una lucha de la dominación de la lengua, y una descarga de electricidad recorrían sus cuerpos, deseando que la pasión se liberara ahora pero ante eso Aurora se tuvo que separar.

Timmy: ¿Qué pasa?

Aurora: no podemos hacerlo aquí, lo siento

Timmy: no te preocupes, tenemos esta noche, toda la noche

Aurora: eso me parece genial, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Timmy: claro

En ese momento Aurora y Timmy salen del cobertizo para estar un rato en el patio

Aurora: bueno, ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Timmy: que tal si hablamos un poco

Aurora: vale, ¿a que no adivinas lo que me ha pasado hoy?

Timmy: no se, dímelo

Aurora: sabes que hay una maquina de comida en la entrada

Timmy: si

Aurora: pues conseguí 2 bolsas de chuches por el precio de una.

Timmy: que guay

Aurora: no que va es muy aburrido, ¿sabes la nueva profesora de música?

Timmy: algo se

Aurora: me cae como el culo, va en plan de "hola soy Britney Britney la nueva profesora y ex estrella pop así que me tenéis que envidiar i os voy a mirar por encima del hombro"

Timmy: no te preocupes, no será tan horrible seguramente como es su primer día querrá hacerlo light o algo así

Aurora: gracias, por escuchar mis idioteces

Timmy: yo. Siempre

Aurora: lo de la peli sigue en pie

Timmy: no me lo perdería, un maratón de pelis, palomitas, tu

Aurora: ¿este viernes?

Timmy: viernes noche, y sábado por la mañana

Aurora: esto es proposición indecente

Timmy: no es una proposición, si lo vas a hacer

Aurora: eres un poco guarro

Timmy: no soy guarro, solo estoy hablando

En ese momento suena la campana que se oye a lo lejos de que se habían terminado las clases

Aurora: en fin, te veo luego

Aurora se levanta y sale del césped entrando en el instituto.

Timmy por su parte también entra en el instituto buscando su clase, anda muy perdido así que le pregunta a una chica con una coleta i un gorro de lana, tiene el pelo negro con mechas rojas oscuras, tiene una camiseta verde oscuro con el dibujo de una calavera, y mangas largas por debajo blancas. Unos tejanos negros i un cinturón co pinchos, de zapatos unos botines negros

Al darse la vuelta fue reconocida como Molly

Molly: y tu que quieres

Timmy: perdona, pero estoy buscando la clase de literatura. ¿Sabes donde esta?

Molly: ahh, eso, si, al fondo a la derecha del 3er piso

Timmy: pues muchas gracias, te debo un favor

Molly: espera, ¿tú y yo no nos hemos visto antes?

Timmy: si, estuvimos juntos en un campamento hace años

Molly: ¿Qué raro, recuerdo que fui a un campamento, vagamente, pero no de ti?

Timmy: no te preocupes por eso, en fin, gracias otra vez

Timmy sube las escaleras dejando a Molly confundida. Ella entra en su clase.

Timmy ya esta en su clase de literatura esperando con una cara de aburrimiento en su rostro, cuando por fin entra un hombre de mediana edad de unos 40 años, con una camisa con manchas de grasa, aceite y mas, tiene un mostacho y se notaba claramente su calvicie en el centro de la cabeza y pantalones de chándal, tiene un gran estomago descomunal poco mas grande que el de santa Claus, es un hombre de piel morena, se llama Benito

Benito: hola, soy Benito i soy vuestro profesor, pero antes de empezar quiero que conozcáis a vuestra nueva compañera, puedes pasar.

En ese momento Entra una chica con el pelo entre rubio y naranja largo i suelto, de ojos verdes, los labios color rosa fresa. Lleva puesto un vestido azul de tirantas que le llega poco más de los muslos, junto con calcetines largos por encima de las rodillas de color blanco, y manoletinas negras.

Chica nueva: hola soy Missy espero que nos llevemos bien

Hace un paseo por la clase i se sienta delante de timmy.

Benito: en fin espero que hayáis comprado el uniforme

Timmy: **¿¡HACE FALTA UNIFORME!?**


	4. Chapter 4

El resto del día fue bastante normal. La noche volvió a caer pero esta es una noche nublada, el viento que venia del norte, el frio que había en la calle se notaba bastante. Ahora en una torre de agua encima de un edificio estaba el anónimo de la noche anterior junto a otro que llevaba una mascara con dos agujeros en los ojos, ropa de color negro, y la capucha le tapaba lo que quedaba de cabeza.

Enmascarado: dime otra vez porque estamos aquí

Anónimo: porque te necesito para esto, recuerdas el trabajo

Enmascarado: pero pensé que nosotros huíamos de la cárcel no nos metemos en una

Anónimo: necesitamos el lápiz de memoria del alcaide por el trabajo

Enmascarado: esto es como buscar a la mafia

En ese momento se oye una voz en el pinganillo que llevaban en los oídos

Voz misteriosa: escuchad chicos el alcaide ha acabado su turno, en 5 minutos vendrá el siguiente, tenéis a 500 presos con sed de venganza y 95 guardias cada uno haciendo guardia, la única entrada es por la ventana de unos presos, es lo suficiente grande, pero tiene un sistema de seguridad a cada una de las ventanas, la habitación tiene un sistema de seguimiento y el resto de la cárcel de movimiento, la parte buena es que si vais por el sótano, no hay ningún tipo de seguridad, pero los presos son extremadamente peligrosos.

Enmascarado: nos vamos de fiesta

Anónimo: que guay

Ambos chicos van al suelo del arcén donde cerca se encontraba la cárcel donde todas las ventanas estaban llenas de barrotes. Van andando dando la vuelta por la cárcel hasta encontrar una puerta metálica pegada a la pared, y pintada en con el mismo color, haciendo que quedara idéntica.

Enmascarado: estoy esperando

Anónimo: ¿a que?

Enmascarado: yo no soy un ladrón

Anónimo: ah, ¿i no puedes forzar una puerta?

Enmascarado: no

Anónimo: si lo se vengo solo.

Anónimo se acerca a la puerta, pone la oreja en ella durante un rato para poder escucharlo que hay en su interior donde se oye unos murmullos, entonces el se acerca a su compañero

Anónimo: hay como unas 9 personas, por la muy tenue luz que sale por debajo de la puerta, si la quitamos los dejamos a oscuras y podemos ir con más facilidad

Enmascarado: genial, eso si puedo hacerlo

Entonces el enmascarado se saca unos de los guantes donde entre los dedos salen descargas de electricidad, unos rayos que iban directamente de sus dedos hizo que esa pequeña y tenue luz ya había desaparecido. Anónimo abre la puerta, la confusión y la oscuridad tendió el pánico entre los presos y carceleros, hecho que utilizaron Enmascarado y Anónimo para poder entrar e ir al despacho del canciller.

Al llegar al despacho del alcaide, lo primero que vieron fue un escritorio desbordado de papeles, objetos rotos i tirado por el suelo. La ventana rota, todo hecho un desastre.

Enmascarado: parece que alguien ha estado aquí antes

Anónimo: si, pero no se ha llevado nada

Enmascarado: ya, ¿pero quien se robaría a si mismo?

Anónimo: no se, ¿quizás para estafar al seguro?

Enmascarado: oh quizás para que otros no robaran, si sabían que ya se habían llevado algo de valor

Anónimo: en ese caso, esconderían lo más importante, en algún lugar donde nadie fuera

Enmascarado: como el baño de al lado, que no ha entrado nadie, la puerta esta intacta i a nadie se le ocurriría mirar

Anónimo: hacemos un gran equipo

Enmascarado: abre la puerta, necesitamos ese lápiz de memoria

Anónimo gira el picaporte de la puerta, para encontrarse un baño bastante pequeño a su derecha estaba el retrete con la tapa cerrada y delante de el un grifo de agua bastante viejo y algo oxidado, delante de el un espejo donde podía verse reflejado.

Anónimo: si yo fuera un lápiz de memoria con información secreta escondido en un baño, donde me escondería.

Sus ojos se posaron en el retrete que tenia la tapa cerrada, se va acercando lentamente hacia el, hasta llegar a su lado, se agacha, i de su bolsillo saca una pequeña navaja, lo coloca justo en un pequeño agujero que había en una rajuela que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del retrete al hacerlo la rajuela se cae, y en su interior se encuentra un sobre con un objeto pequeño en su interior.

Anónimo vuelve con enmascarado que estaba en el pasillo peleando con algunos guardias, cuando anónimo le hizo una señal encendiendo y apagando la luz del despacho 2 veces, el corrió más rápido que los guardas llegando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si, su respiración agitada mostraba que estaba exhausto.

Enmascarado: hay que salir de aquí

Anónimo: que tal por la ventana

Enmascarado: **¡¿estas loco?! **

Anónimo: lo siento, no hay otra salida.

Anónimo empuja por la ventana a Enmascarado i rápidamente se tira el. El viento que se sentía en la cara era increíble, un sentimiento de libertad i serotonina e adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, pero para enmascarado, solo podía sentir pánico y el miedo. Esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando algo paro su caída, un camión lleno de cartón, ropa vieja, y demás les freno la caída, aunque algo de dolor era inevitable sentir.

Enmascarado: no vuelvas a hacer eso.

A la siguiente mañana en el instituto dimsdale solo parecía hablar se de una noticia el robo de los archivos de la empresa multinacional Reveraux.

Trixie:¿ verónica te has enterado del robo?

Veronica: si, ¿como una persona puede entrar, salir i no dejar huella?

Trixie: yo estoy teniendo mucho miedo, seguro que nos roban a nosotros también como somos las personas más ricas

En ese momento aparecen Tad y Chad los otros 2 chicos populares. Ellos son los mismos de siempre solo que con 16 años. Tad es el actual novio de trixie.

Cuando ellos se acercan tad le da un beso en la mejilla a trixie y se coloca a su lado, mientras que Chad esta al lado de Tad

Tad: bueno chicas, ¿de que estáis hablando?

Veronica: del robo en la multinacional

Chad: a si, parece que no hay pruebas

Tad: pero, pasando a otro tema, habéis visto a los nuevos, son lo peor

Chad: ya ves, ¿por que tuvieron que mandar a los delincuentes aquí?

Veronica: no todos parecen malos, además hay alguno que es bastante mono

Trixie: no se, como yo ya estoy con Tad, no necesito a nadie más

Trixie le da un beso en la mejilla a Tad

Trixie: nos vamos a la asamblea

Con eso todo el colegio se va a la asamblea. La asamblea es un edificio con un escenario y un montón de butacas, es como una sala de teatro solo que para asambleas.

Los profesores están en el escenario, al lado dela subdirectora Waxelplant que esta haciendo un discurso de lo mas aburrido sobre el instituto, los estudiantes, los profesores, las reglas…

Al pasar las próximas horas los estudiantes salen de la sala i van dirección a la cafetería a comer algo donde cada uno se sienta en su mesa comiendo con sus amigos. En una mesa están sentados Remy, Gary, i Timmy

Gary: habéis oído las noticias

Remy: ¿como no? Están por todas partes

Gary: nos hemos hecho famosos

Remy: pero nadie puede enterarse

Timmy: descuida me encargue de que nadie pueda enterarse, además nadie sospecharía de nosotros

Gary: cambiando de tema, Remy, ¿Qué había en el lápiz de memoria?

Remy: los documentos de los presos i dinero negro

Gary: ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?

Remy: unos 50.000$

Timmy: el dinero que robaron a los Manson, sus ahorros

Remy: ya, les han devuelto el dinero, i el Juez del estado de shelbyville ha recibido los documentos de los presos metidos en su ciudad de manera injustificada.

En ese momento aparecen los demás

Zoey: hola chicos

Francis: ¿de que estáis hablando?

Timmy: nada en especial

Zeke: ah, vale

Francis: las chicas de este colegio me están matando, no quieren hacer nada

Zoey: ¿a que te refieres?

Francis: a que, si les invitas a lo que sea te dicen que no, ejemplo veis a la pelirroja Jennifer

Dereck: déjame adivinar, la invitaste a salir, te dijo que no i te insulto

Francis: es que no les puedes decir nada, a la mínima te llaman asqueroso, o lo que sea, vamos si me dices que no pues me piro, pero esa dijo que prefería a un rico o un famoso

Dereck: tranquilo, no te preocupes.

Zeke: chicos esta tarde hay fiesta así que ahí vamos a emborracharnos, a bailar…

Francis: a tener sexo

Timmy: ah, pero francis ¿lo has hecho por fin?

Francis: el que tu ya la hayas perdido no significa nada

Dereck: a ver chicos, haya paz, por favor, ahora solo pensar vámonos a pasarlo bien

Francis: tienes suerte de que deje de ser un matón o tu hubieras tragado tus palabras

Timmy: vale perdona i, ahora vámonos a clase no quiero llegar tarde i que me castiguen

En ese mismo instante en el despacho de Vicky, esta ella reunida junto con tootie para tener una charla con su hermana menor

Vicky: Tootie siéntate por favor

Tootie: muy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

Vicky: esto es algo incomodo pero, tu estuviste ayer en mi clase en el vestuario de los chicos

Tootie: emm… ¿Qué pasa si digo si?

Vicky: **¿¡Tootie estas loca!?**

Tootie: shh… Baja la voz no quiero que se entere nadie

Vicky: ¿pero en que estabas pensando?

Tootie: quería volver a ver a timmy, tenemos horarios diferentes i solo coincidíamos en esa clase

Vicky: esa no es razón para acostarte con el

Tootie: ¿pero que dices? No hemos hecho nada

Vicky: no entonces me estas diciendo que solo entraste para verlo desnudo

Tootie tiene la cara roja i con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza

Vicky: esta bien, no diré nada, pero como te toque un solo pelo de la cabeza o le veas sin pantalones otra vez yo…

Tootie: en realidad se dejo los pantalones puestos, no se los cambio, apenas pude verle

Vicky: eso no importa, pero es un alivio, en fin tú ya me entiendes

Toote: claro como el agua

Vicky: bien

En el otro lado están hablando Timmy y Gary de sus cosas

Timmy: ¿Gary te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

Gary: emmh…. Vale

Timmy: ¿eres gay?

Gary se queda en blanco por la pregunta pero por fin consigue reaccionar

Gary: ¿pero a ti que narices te pasa? Sabes perfectamente que he estado con un montón de chicas

Timmy: ya, pero no te enfades eh, la semana pasada pues necesitaba "aliviarme"

Gary: espera, aliviarte ¿en que sentido?

Timmy: con un masaje no te digo.

Entonces Timmy hace un puño con la mano y empieza a agitar el brazo en el aire arriba y abajo. Mientras Gary sentía como si toda su sangre le subiera a las mejillas haciendo que estas se volvieran completamente rojas

Gary: no hagas eso en el colegio

Timmy: eh, tranquilízate todos lo hemos hecho

Gary: esa no es excusa para que…

Timmy: es verdad, volviendo al tema inicial pues, veamos yo estaba en la habitación y todos habíais salido por alguna cosa, entonces recordé que yo si se donde tú tienes revistas XXX

Gary:**¿¡Qué!?**

**¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?**

Timmy: pues desde los 13 años

Gary: ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Timmy: porque nunca preguntaste

Gary se queda en blanco sintiéndose muy avergonzado

Timmy: bueno, veras pues encontré un playgirl

Gary: ¿querrás decir playboy?

Timmy: no Gary, por eso te pregunto, a ver si ahora no me quieres decir nada yo lo entiendo, pero que sepas que yo ni juzgo ni me meto ni nada. Cuándo quieras hablar del tema ya sabes dónde estoy

Gary: gracias tim-timm

El resto del día fue bastante normal. La noche volvió a caer pero esta es una noche nublada, el viento que venia del norte, el frio que había en la calle se notaba bastante. Ahora en una torre de agua encima de un edificio estaba el anónimo de la noche anterior junto a otro que llevaba una mascara con dos agujeros en los ojos, ropa de color negro, y la capucha le tapaba lo que quedaba de cabeza.

Enmascarado: dime otra vez porque estamos aquí

Anónimo: porque te necesito para esto, recuerdas el trabajo

Enmascarado: pero pensé que nosotros huíamos de la cárcel no nos metemos en una

Anónimo: necesitamos el lápiz de memoria del alcaide por el trabajo

Enmascarado: esto es como buscar a la mafia

En ese momento se oye una voz en el pinganillo que llevaban en los oídos

Voz misteriosa: escuchad chicos el alcaide ha acabado su turno, en 5 minutos vendrá el siguiente, tenéis a 500 presos con sed de venganza y 95 guardias cada uno haciendo guardia, la única entrada es por la ventana de unos presos, es lo suficiente grande, pero tiene un sistema de seguridad a cada una de las ventanas, la habitación tiene un sistema de seguimiento y el resto de la cárcel de movimiento, la parte buena es que si vais por el sótano, no hay ningún tipo de seguridad, pero los presos son extremadamente peligrosos.

Enmascarado: nos vamos de fiesta

Anónimo: que guay

Ambos chicos van al suelo del arcén donde cerca se encontraba la cárcel donde todas las ventanas estaban llenas de barrotes. Van andando dando la vuelta por la cárcel hasta encontrar una puerta metálica pegada a la pared, y pintada en con el mismo color, haciendo que quedara idéntica.

Enmascarado: estoy esperando

Anónimo: ¿a que?

Enmascarado: yo no soy un ladrón

Anónimo: ah, ¿i no puedes forzar una puerta?

Enmascarado: no

Anónimo: si lo se vengo solo.

Anónimo se acerca a la puerta, pone la oreja en ella durante un rato para poder escucharlo que hay en su interior donde se oye unos murmullos, entonces el se acerca a su compañero

Anónimo: hay como unas 9 personas, por la muy tenue luz que sale por debajo de la puerta, si la quitamos los dejamos a oscuras y podemos ir con más facilidad

Enmascarado: genial, eso si puedo hacerlo

Entonces el enmascarado se saca unos de los guantes donde entre los dedos salen descargas de electricidad, unos rayos que iban directamente de sus dedos hizo que esa pequeña y tenue luz ya había desaparecido. Anónimo abre la puerta, la confusión y la oscuridad tendió el pánico entre los presos y carceleros, hecho que utilizaron Enmascarado y Anónimo para poder entrar e ir al despacho del canciller.

Al llegar al despacho del alcaide, lo primero que vieron fue un escritorio desbordado de papeles, objetos rotos i tirado por el suelo. La ventana rota, todo hecho un desastre.

Enmascarado: parece que alguien ha estado aquí antes

Anónimo: si, pero no se ha llevado nada

Enmascarado: ya, ¿pero quien se robaría a si mismo?

Anónimo: no se, ¿quizás para estafar al seguro?

Enmascarado: oh quizás para que otros no robaran, si sabían que ya se habían llevado algo de valor

Anónimo: en ese caso, esconderían lo más importante, en algún lugar donde nadie fuera

Enmascarado: como el baño de al lado, que no ha entrado nadie, la puerta esta intacta i a nadie se le ocurriría mirar

Anónimo: hacemos un gran equipo

Enmascarado: abre la puerta, necesitamos ese lápiz de memoria

Anónimo gira el picaporte de la puerta, para encontrarse un baño bastante pequeño a su derecha estaba el retrete con la tapa cerrada y delante de el un grifo de agua bastante viejo y algo oxidado, delante de el un espejo donde podía verse reflejado.

Anónimo: si yo fuera un lápiz de memoria con información secreta escondido en un baño, donde me escondería.

Sus ojos se posaron en el retrete que tenia la tapa cerrada, se va acercando lentamente hacia el, hasta llegar a su lado, se agacha, i de su bolsillo saca una pequeña navaja, lo coloca justo en un pequeño agujero que había en una rajuela que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del retrete al hacerlo la rajuela se cae, y en su interior se encuentra un sobre con un objeto pequeño en su interior.

Anónimo vuelve con enmascarado que estaba en el pasillo peleando con algunos guardias, cuando anónimo le hizo una señal encendiendo y apagando la luz del despacho 2 veces, el corrió más rápido que los guardas llegando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si, su respiración agitada mostraba que estaba exhausto.

Enmascarado: hay que salir de aquí

Anónimo: que tal por la ventana

Enmascarado: **¡¿estas loco?! **

Anónimo: lo siento, no hay otra salida.

Anónimo empuja por la ventana a Enmascarado i rápidamente se tira el. El viento que se sentía en la cara era increíble, un sentimiento de libertad i serotonina e adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, pero para enmascarado, solo podía sentir pánico y el miedo. Esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando algo paro su caída, un camión lleno de cartón, ropa vieja, y demás les freno la caída, aunque algo de dolor era inevitable sentir.

Enmascarado: no vuelvas a hacer eso.

A la siguiente mañana en el instituto dimsdale solo parecía hablar se de una noticia el robo de los archivos de la empresa multinacional Reveraux.

Trixie:¿ verónica te has enterado del robo?

Veronica: si, ¿como una persona puede entrar, salir i no dejar huella?

Trixie: yo estoy teniendo mucho miedo, seguro que nos roban a nosotros también como somos las personas más ricas

En ese momento aparecen Tad y Chad los otros 2 chicos populares. Ellos son los mismos de siempre solo que con 16 años. Tad es el actual novio de trixie.

Cuando ellos se acercan tad le da un beso en la mejilla a trixie y se coloca a su lado, mientras que Chad esta al lado de Tad

Tad: bueno chicas, ¿de que estáis hablando?

Veronica: del robo en la multinacional

Chad: a si, parece que no hay pruebas

Tad: pero, pasando a otro tema, habéis visto a los nuevos, son lo peor

Chad: ya ves, ¿por que tuvieron que mandar a los delincuentes aquí?

Veronica: no todos parecen malos, además hay alguno que es bastante mono

Trixie: no se, como yo ya estoy con Tad, no necesito a nadie más

Trixie le da un beso en la mejilla a Tad

Trixie: nos vamos a la asamblea

Con eso todo el colegio se va a la asamblea. La asamblea es un edificio con un escenario y un montón de butacas, es como una sala de teatro solo que para asambleas.

Los profesores están en el escenario, al lado dela subdirectora Waxelplant que esta haciendo un discurso de lo mas aburrido sobre el instituto, los estudiantes, los profesores, las reglas…

Al pasar las próximas horas los estudiantes salen de la sala i van dirección a la cafetería a comer algo donde cada uno se sienta en su mesa comiendo con sus amigos. En una mesa están sentados Remy, Gary, i Timmy

Gary: habéis oído las noticias

Remy: ¿como no? Están por todas partes

Gary: nos hemos hecho famosos

Remy: pero nadie puede enterarse

Timmy: descuida me encargue de que nadie pueda enterarse, además nadie sospecharía de nosotros

Gary: cambiando de tema, Remy, ¿Qué había en el lápiz de memoria?

Remy: los documentos de los presos i dinero negro

Gary: ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?

Remy: unos 50.000$

Timmy: el dinero que robaron a los Manson, sus ahorros

Remy: ya, les han devuelto el dinero, i el Juez del estado de shelbyville ha recibido los documentos de los presos metidos en su ciudad de manera injustificada.

En ese momento aparecen los demás

Zoey: hola chicos

Francis: ¿de que estáis hablando?

Timmy: nada en especial

Zeke: ah, vale

Francis: las chicas de este colegio me están matando, no quieren hacer nada

Zoey: ¿a que te refieres?

Francis: a que, si les invitas a lo que sea te dicen que no, ejemplo veis a la pelirroja Jennifer

Dereck: déjame adivinar, la invitaste a salir, te dijo que no i te insulto

Francis: es que no les puedes decir nada, a la mínima te llaman asqueroso, o lo que sea, vamos si me dices que no pues me piro, pero esa dijo que prefería a un rico o un famoso

Dereck: tranquilo, no te preocupes.

Zeke: chicos esta tarde hay fiesta así que ahí vamos a emborracharnos, a bailar…

Francis: a tener sexo

Timmy: ah, pero francis ¿lo has hecho por fin?

Francis: el que tu ya la hayas perdido no significa nada

Dereck: a ver chicos, haya paz, por favor, ahora solo pensar vámonos a pasarlo bien

Francis: tienes suerte de que deje de ser un matón o tu hubieras tragado tus palabras

Timmy: vale perdona i, ahora vámonos a clase no quiero llegar tarde i que me castiguen

En ese mismo instante en el despacho de Vicky, esta ella reunida junto con tootie para tener una charla con su hermana menor

Vicky: Tootie siéntate por favor

Tootie: muy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

Vicky: esto es algo incomodo pero, tu estuviste ayer en mi clase en el vestuario de los chicos

Tootie: emm… ¿Qué pasa si digo si?

Vicky: **¿¡Tootie estas loca!?**

Tootie: shh… Baja la voz no quiero que se entere nadie

Vicky: ¿pero en que estabas pensando?

Tootie: quería volver a ver a timmy, tenemos horarios diferentes i solo coincidíamos en esa clase

Vicky: esa no es razón para acostarte con el

Tootie: ¿pero que dices? No hemos hecho nada

Vicky: no entonces me estas diciendo que solo entraste para verlo desnudo

Tootie tiene la cara roja i con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza

Vicky: esta bien, no diré nada, pero como te toque un solo pelo de la cabeza o le veas sin pantalones otra vez yo…

Tootie: en realidad se dejo los pantalones puestos, no se los cambio, apenas pude verle

Vicky: eso no importa, pero es un alivio, en fin tú ya me entiendes

Toote: claro como el agua

Vicky: bien

En el otro lado están hablando Timmy y Gary de sus cosas

Timmy: ¿Gary te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

Gary: emmh…. Vale

Timmy: ¿eres gay?

Gary se queda en blanco por la pregunta pero por fin consigue reaccionar

Gary: ¿pero a ti que narices te pasa? Sabes perfectamente que he estado con un montón de chicas

Timmy: ya, pero no te enfades eh, la semana pasada pues necesitaba "aliviarme"

Gary: espera, aliviarte ¿en que sentido?

Timmy: con un masaje no te digo.

Entonces Timmy hace un puño con la mano y empieza a agitar el brazo en el aire arriba y abajo. Mientras Gary sentía como si toda su sangre le subiera a las mejillas haciendo que estas se volvieran completamente rojas

Gary: no hagas eso en el colegio

Timmy: eh, tranquilízate todos lo hemos hecho

Gary: esa no es excusa para que…

Timmy: es verdad, volviendo al tema inicial pues, veamos yo estaba en la habitación y todos habíais salido por alguna cosa, entonces recordé que yo si se donde tú tienes revistas XXX

Gary:**¿¡Qué!?**

**¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?**

Timmy: pues desde los 13 años

Gary: ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Timmy: porque nunca preguntaste

Gary se queda en blanco sintiéndose muy avergonzado

Timmy: bueno, veras pues encontré un playgirl

Gary: ¿querrás decir playboy?

Timmy: no Gary, por eso te pregunto, a ver si ahora no me quieres decir nada yo lo entiendo, pero que sepas que yo ni juzgo ni me meto ni nada. Cuándo quieras hablar del tema ya sabes dónde estoy

Gary: gracias tim-timm


	5. Chapter 5

El día pasa tranquilamente y por fin llega lo que algunos esperaban desde hace tiempo, la fiesta, donde se encontraban todos en una fiesta en la playa, la luz de la luna, la música, el alcohol, todo.

Todo el mundo parecía asistir a la fiesta.

Pasaron las horas y la gente iba abandonando la fiesta hasta que se hizo de día, un reloj cualquiera señalaban que eran las seis de la mañana y la gente se iba a casa para prepararse en clase algo que no hacía mucha gracia a nadie ya que la gran mayoría estaban todavía borrachos, pero otros todavía seguían de fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a ser las 8:00 am muchos adolescentes tenían que ir al instituto, ya que era viernes y aunque muchos quisieran no había fiesta hoy era un día normal la única diferencia es que ahora todos deberían llevar un uniforme, el uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y una falda a cuadros roja esto es el uniforme femenino mientras que el masculino era lo mismo la diferencia era que los chicos tenían que llevar unos pantalones negros de tela.

Los chicos iban entrando al instituto, pero parecían que algunos eran zombis por la resaca y otros todavía seguían algo borrachos por la fiesta en fin hoy era un día bastante light la primera asignatura era la de biología donde los chicos estaban sentándose y timmy se sentó detrás de Aj y al lado de su amigo chester sus amigos del alma, después de que los chicos tomaran sus asientos se disponían a empezar las clases de Francés con Mrs carly. El dia fue normal, y el colegio esta ahora cerrado y sin nadie alrededor a excepción de la profesora de biología aurora, que este trimestre tendría que ordenar todo lo de su clase hasta que se asignen los tutores, mientras ordena unos papeles en la mesa, alguien le tapa los ojos

Timmy: ¿Quién soy?

Aurora: pues, suenas como timmy, hueles como timmy así que me la juego, el conserje

Aurora se da la vuelta para ver a timmy y se besan, es un beso tierno y apasionado que parece durar eternamente, sintiendo la presión el sus labios y sus lenguas tan profundas que le llegaban hasta la garganta sintiendo chispas por todo su cuerpo sin dejar escapar este momento, pero se les esta acabando el oxigeno y se tienen que separar

Aurora: no podías esperar verdad

Timmy: no, no podía, te necesito,

Aurora: déjame acabar unos informes i nos vamos

Timmy: no te necesito, aquí y ahora

Timmy sube a aurora encima de la mesa y se vuelven a besar apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas mientras sus manos jugaban con el pelo del otro. Sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo del otro deseando más que los besos, aurora le quitaba la chupa de cuero, la sudadera y la camiseta, acariciando su piel. Timmy le estaba quitando los pantalones y hacen el amor apasionadamente encima de la mesa durante 2 horas.

Al acabar ambos estaban despeinados, sudando y su respiración es pesada Aurora intenta levantarse inclinándose hacia arriba i se vuelve a vestir rápidamente, timmy está en calzoncillos tumbado en la cama

Aurora: ha sido increíble, pero tienes que irte

Timmy: lo sé, lo sé, sería peligroso si alguien se entera de esto será un problema para los dos

Aurora: si, pero no te preocupes ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Timmy: ¿des de cuando nos cambiamos los papeles?

Aurora: desde que te conozco bien, anda vístete

Timmy: ¿no quieres otro?

Aurora: reserva tus energías para esta noche

Timmy: ¿eso significa que nos veremos otra vez?

Aurora: pues claro

Timmy se viste rápidamente y se va de la habitación dejando sola a aurora pero antes la vuelve a besar con un beso rápido. Aurora se ata una coleta y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa a hacer su trabajo pero esta vez con una sonrisa esperando a esta noche con ansiedad.

Por su parte Timmy había quedado con Chester, le dijo que era importante así que fue a verle a su caravana. El viaje fue rápido y estaba igual que la última vez, con su sofá desgastado, la tele rota y el bidón en el centro. Timmy abrió la puerta y se encontró a Chester sentado en el sofá, que parecía muy preocupado

Chester está en el sofá respirando pesadamente pensando si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, por un lado tendría liberación y podría decir uno de sus secretos, por otro lado podría perder a uno de sus mejores amigos sus pensamientos van girando en su cabeza pero algo le despertó de ese sueño despierto que tenía. Ahora ya no podía huir de la realidad, tenía que hacer frente a muchas cosas, se vuelven a escuchar los golpes en la puerta, intento ir con todas sus fuerzas dar 4 pasos e abrir la puerta, pero no podía, sentía que era demasiado, intento con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante, hasta que escucho un "click" y la puerta se abrió justo ahí detrás estaba Timmy, la persona a la que no quería ver, pero también a la que más necesitaba ver sus pensamientos fueron fuertemente interrumpidos porque sintió una bofetada en la cara

Chester: ¡joder!, uf, llámame, o algo, pero no me pegues timmy

Timmy: te he llamado durante horas y no me has hecho caso, pensé que estabas mal

Chester: eres un idiota

Timmy: lo siento, de verdad, es que el mensaje que me pusiste me dio miedo

Chester: soy un peliculero, ya me conoces

Chester y timmy se sientan en el sofá i un incómodo silencio se cierne sobre ellos durante un breve instante

Timmy: ¿entonces, que querías decirme?

Chester: es algo importante, pero antes una pregunta ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo, pasara lo que pasara?

Timmy: pues claro, ¿no habrás matado a nadie verdad?

Chester: pues claro que no, es solo que tengo miedo

Timmy: vamos yo no juzgo

Chester: pues…veras… yo…me…me gustan… me gustan los chicos

Timmy: vaya, bueno, estoy tan contento

Chester: ¿Qué?

Timmy: si, te has abierto, i has dicho algo importante, me alegra, si tu eres feliz yo también

Chester: pensé que me odiarías

Timmy: Chester, hakuna matata, vive y deja vivir

Chester: gracias timmy, siendo sinceros pensé que me odiarías

Timmy: no hay problema

Chester: pero, tengo preguntas que hacerte

Timmy: está bien

Chester: recuerdas la puerta diminuta, en que al abrirla había un túnel

Timmy justo en ese momento se pone tenso y se convierte en piedra, el miedo, la desconfianza i la intriga se apoderan de él.

Timmy: pues, la verdad es que no

Chester: venga ya, a mí no me vayas a mentir, te conozco, además te vi

Timmy: supongo que ya no es tan secreto

Chester: ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Timmy: es una muy larga historia

Chester: tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Timmy: ocurrió hace 8 años cuando les conocí, me salvaron la vida, me entrenaron durante 3 meses tarde 2 años en volverles a ver, me entrenaron durante bastante tiempo, yo sé que son diferentes e incluso puede que no sean humanos, pero me salvaron i poco a poco se convirtieron en mi familia

Chester: cuando te vi, parecías un soldado i realmente me da miedo pensar que seas un asesino

Timmy: nunca he matado a nadie, nunca haría daño a ningún ser humano inocente

Chester: esto es muy raro, y el hecho de que lo sepamos

Timmy: has estado usando el plural ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

Chester: Aj, Verónica, Trixie y puede que crocker

Timmy: ¿Cómo lo supisteis?

Chester: entramos por la puerta secreta i os vimos. Tú estabas en la jaula

Timmy: ¿a quién más?

Chester: Remy y Gary

Timmy: escucha hablare con ellos y contigo, pero necesito tiempo

Chester: ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

Timmy: no, pero tengo que decírselo a los demás i tendremos una conversación, sobre todo de acuerdo

Chester: de acuerdo


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy ahora se encontraba en casa tumbado en la cama pensando sobre qué hacer con su problema, pero un "poof" apareció en su habitación y pudo ver a poof y foop discutiendo sobre algo.

Foop: no me puedo creer que tenga que hacer el trabajo contigo

Poof: así son las cosas

Foop: yo hubiera preferido hacerlo con maggie

Poof: lo sé, estás enamorado de ella

Foop: que no

Poof: que si

Foop: que no

Poof: que si

Foop: que no

Poof: que si

Foop: que si…. No, no no

Wanda habla desde la cocina

Wanda: niños venid abajo y haced los deberes mientras merendáis

Poof: galletas

Poof baja muy rápido por el olor a galletas. Foop seguía ahí bastante enfadado por haber sido interrumpido sin saber que timmy estaba ahí

Timmy: parece que las cosas van bien con maggie

Foop: solo somos amigos

Timmy: yo no he dicho que no lo seáis

Foop: me voy, seguro que poof se come todas las galletas

Timmy: si date prisa

Foop desaparece mágicamente dejando una nube de polvo, y timmy vuelve a su posición inicial, cierra los ojos por un segundo pero cae en un profundo sueño.

En ese sueño se ve a timmy de 8 años con camiseta rosa a rayas pantalones azules y zapatos blancos, junto con una gorra rosa pero era diferente, no parecía el dulce niño con sonrosadas mejillas su ropa estaba toda destrozada y él se veía muy pálido y delgado ya que casi se le podían ver los huesos el entorno no era agradable el suelo y las paredes eran de ladrillo grueso y antiguo como el que se usaba para construir los castillos, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era una tenue luz que no sabía de dónde provenía, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de un espejo colgado en la pared, estaba el atado con cadenas en las muñecas y en los tobillos se mostraban cortes en su piel por los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen, la cara, y las piernas, no solo cortes sino también moretones y la sangre seca se encontraba en la ropa del niño.

Estaba muy cansado, casi exhausto, ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían y había perdido casi la voz de pedir ayuda, pero ya era tarde sabía que nadie le escucharía pero tenía que intentarlo aunque le fuera imposible

Timmy: so…soco…soco…socorro

Poco después salió un hombre con bata blanca, y ojos grises, lo único en lo que el se pudo fijar del hombre, ya que por la luz apenas podía distinguir más, pero algo en lo que el se dio cuenta enseguida era de la cadena que tenía en su mano y con un extremo de la cadena en cada mano ahoga a timmy con ella mientras timmy intentaba soltarse, hasta que el paro i timmy se tumbo en el suelo, el "doctor" se agacho y le susurro algo al oído

Doctor: no sabes la suerte que tienes de seguir con vida, respétanos. 3 segundos más i habrías muerto

El doctor se va, pero no se da cuenta de que se le cae un pequeño objeto metálico, justo cuando el "doctor" cierra la puerta timmy intenta ponerse de rodillas poco a poco con su respiración pesada y sus latidos de corazón como único sonido y único consuelo, aunque siendo cada vez más pesado y más doloroso, su cabeza agachada impide que se pueda ver la cara, pero cuando está apunto de poder verla una voz familiar le llama haciendo que el abra los ojos y se le vea en casa, en su habitación y que a su lado esta alex que le tira un vaso de agua fría a la cabeza haciendo que se moje un poco la camiseta. Timmy se levanta con un sobresalto

Timmy:¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

Alex: por fin te despiertas

Timmy: hay más formas de levantar a una persona

Alex: pero esta ha dado en el blanco, tu amigo idiota ha venido a casa

Timmy: ¿Cuál de ellos?

Alex: francis

Timmy: dame un segundo

Timmy se cambia la camiseta blanca por una de manga larga marrón oscura, baja rápidamente por las escaleras para ver a francis en la entrada de la puerta fumando un cigarro.

Timmy: ¿no llegas pronto?

Francis: no, solo pasaba por aquí, voy a tirar piedras al rio, ¿te apuntas?

Timmy: claro, será divertido

Timmy y Francis se van al rio para tirar piedras i pasar el rato hasta que se hizo tardey cada uno va por su camino.

En una casa bastante elegante de dimmsdale se ve a Carly en una mesa elegante sentado en una silla elegante corrigiendo exámenes hasta que entra un hombre de 40 años con el pelo bien peinado hacia atrás con gomina, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, los zapatos negros a juego y un maletín. El se acerca a Carly y le da un beso en la mejilla pero ella solo pone mala cara. Ese hombre bien vestido y elegante se llama Walden.

Walden: ¿Qué ocurre Carly?

Carly: tu i yo vamos a divorciarnos así que no me beses

Walden: cielo, me perdonaste, ya se que las cosas no han salido bien, pero te necesito

Carly: ¿para tu trabajo verdad?

Walden: vamos, tu i yo sabemos que es muy difícil conseguir pareja a estas alturas, además tu reputación se mancharía

Carly: en cuanto esta relación acabe, te juro que no nos volveremos a ver

Walden: vamos carly, no me hagas reír tu vida es del trabajo a casa i de casa al trabajo aparte de ese instituo ¿dónde encontrarías a alguien?

Carly se queda callada por unos momentos i mira un reloj que se encuentra en la pared. Se puede ver claramente que indica que son las 22:30

Carly: me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada

Walden: está bien, nos vemos mañana

Carly se va a la habitación subiendo por unas escaleras de madera hasta llegar a su habitación. La habitación de matrimonio era realmente grande, con las paredes pintadas de dorado y blanco, el suelo es todo alfombra blanca, su cama era tan grande como para un rey, vestida con sábanas blancas y un edredón verde claro, a su derecha de la cama hay una mesita de noche i al lado izquierdo dos puertas, una va al baño y la otra a un vestidor que ella compartía con su marido.

Carly se cambia, se quita el traje de maestra y se pone un camisón de tirantes que le llega hasta las rodillas color azul cielo, ella levanta las sabanas i se va directamente a la cama donde rápidamente se queda profundamente dormida

Sueño de Carly:

Carly se encontraba ahora en su despacho mirando unas hojas, que realmente no le importaban cuando de pronto escucha un portazo i delante de ella estaba timmy con una mirada de enfado

Carly: ¡timmy, no deberías estar aquí!

Timmy: eso no me importa ya no aguanto más

Carly: ¿a que te refieres?

Timmy: a que me gustas

Carly: tu también me caes bien

Timmy: sabes perfectamente a que me refiero

Carly: timmy te saco 20 años, estas loco

Timmy coge de la muñeca a carly i de manera brusca la pone pegada a la pared con una mano, el le sujeta los brazos por encima, i la otra la tiene suelta

Timmy: tan loco como para hacer la locura que más quiero

Con la mano libre le coge de la barbilla haciendo que habrá un poco los labios, el rápidamente junta sus labios con los de ella dándose un apasionado beso donde el explora cada centímetro de su boca hasta llegar a la garganta, se mantienen así durante un tiempo hasta que se les acaba el oxígeno i se tienen que separar, Timmy mete la mano con la que no sostiene los brazos de carly i empieza a acariciarle las piernas suavemente de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la ingle

Timmy: ¿quieres que me vaya?

Carly: no

Timmy vuelve a besar a carly solo que esta vez ella le corresponde el beso usando su lengua también, en ese momento todo parece funcionar, pero un sonido estridente hace que se vuelva molesto, ella intenta olvidarse pero no puede. Entonces ella abre los ojos y se ve a ella misma en la cama y a su lado estaba walden roncando, mira a su alrededor y ve su despertador sonando, ella lo apaga y al ver la hora se da cuenta de que son las 2:39 am y entonces ella intenta volverse a dormir.

Dentro de un edificio abandonado donde el suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos y todo era de color gris oscuro apenas había muebles pero los que habían estaban o rotos o quemados, el suelo estaba lleno de un polvo gris, pero no era polvo, eran las cenizas de los restos que se encontraban antes aquí, incluso se podía ver algunos trozos metálicos de una gran maquina esparcidos por todas partes, pero lo que más llama la atención es que hayan algunos trozos de hielo punzantes pegados en la pared.

Anónimo se encontraba ahí solo sentado en el suelo, le había dicho a enmascarado y desconocido que se encontrarían en ese mismo lugar, para muchos este lugar no es mas que un viejo edificio abandonado pero dentro de él sabía que ese lugar era mucho más importante detrás de ellos se encontraban enmascarado y desconocido, desconocido era la voz misteriosa, desconocido tiene un antifaz i un gorro negro y un pañuelo que sobresalía del jersey negro atado haciéndole la boca tapada tiene un jersey negro y tejanos negros también, llevaba unas zapatillas negras con la punta blanca

Desconocido: ¿Qué pasa?

Enmascarado: ¿es algo grave?

Anónimo: Lo saben

Desconocido: ¿Qué es lo que saben?

Anónimo: la jaula, la…la…la asociación

Enmascarado: esto es malo, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se lo digan a nadie más

Desconocido: fueron los 2 chicos que se vieron hace unos años verdad

Anónimo: si, me dijeron que había otros 3 más, pero solo intento engañarme

Enmascarado: ¿no crees que se lo dijo a alguien más?

Anónimo: no, no pueden cada vez que lo intentan esos recuerdos se borran por unos instantes, hasta que ya no lo dices, después te acuerdas

Enmascarado: ¿ahora qué? se supone que nos vamos de picnic y les explicamos que somos unos….

Anónimo: no, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien, no os preocupéis, hare lo que sea para que no os manche a vosotros

Desconocido: somos un equipo, si tú te vas abajo, nos vamos todos, ahora lo más importante es explicarles todo

Enmascarado: van a flipar

Anónimo: ya lo se


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente siendo sábado (siiiiiiii sábado) la gente dormía pacíficamente o haciendo lo que les apetecía en ese momento, pero no todos algunos tenían responsabilidades (noooooo). En fin, a veces no te has preguntado que hay bajo nuestros pies ¿no? Yo tampoco pero a veces solo tienes que pararte i mirar lo que hay alrededor, a veces puede sorprenderte, solo con mirar un poco más. Eso le paso a Chester Mac Arthur y Aj Smith, que por mirar un poco más a su alrededor se encontraron con una verdad insólita acerca de alguien al quien creían conocer.

Ambos chicos estaban en el parque sentados en un banco sin hacer nada interesante a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie en el parque excepto algún hombre mayor dando de comer a las palomas

Aj: ¿porque estamos aquí?

Chester: quedamos con timmy

Aj: no puedo creer que se lo dijeras

Chester: no teníamos otra opción sabes, cada vez que le decimos a alguien se nos olvida, quiero saber quién es

Aj: yo estoy contigo, pero podríamos haberle espiado, investigado, no decírselo directamente

Chester: no nos hubiera valido de nada, tu eres el genio verdad, pues ahora encontraremos respuestas eso no es lo importante

Aj: tienes razón, es solo que tengo miedo, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar i, desde que paso eso no me siento bien al no poder dar una respuesta lógica

Chester: pronto lo sabremos

Aj y Chester esperan pacientemente, durante 3 segundos, después de eso se empezaron a poner paranoicos, no saber qué va a pasar, no entender que sucedía, miedo de alguien al que han visto tanto, tantas preguntas sin respuesta en sus mentes. Eso hizo que ellos estuvieran dando vueltas alrededor del banco con mucho nerviosismo

Chester: ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Aj: no lo se, no puedo con tanta presión

Después de eso apareció timmy con cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de los chicos, esta vez Timmy no llevaba su chupa de cuero, en cambio ahora lleva una sudadera rosa, i guantes negros a los que le faltaban los dedos

Timmy: chicos relajaos

Aj: timmy ¿Cómo estas amigo hace tanto tiempo que no te veía?

Timmy: aj nos vimos ayer, escuchad se que esto es muy raro, supongo que lo mejor es que nos volvamos todos a casa

Chester: no, necesitamos saber la verdad

Timmy: primero de todo, no dijisteis que trixie, verónica y crocker lo sabían ¿Dónde están?

Chester: vale, te mentimos, pero no teníamos opción sabíamos que si te decíamos que solo lo sabíamos nosotros no le prestarías atención

Timmy en esos momentos debería sentirse enfadado, traicionado, disgustado, debería odiarles. Pero por una razón el solamente les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora como si quisiera decir que todo esta bien, no no podía odiar a sus mejores amigos, sabe lo que es vivir el odio i pudo aprender de los errores que causo, en ese momento la confusión invadio a sus amigos, el no saber les quemaba por dentro, puede que eso no sea tan buena idea como pensaron hace un segundo.

Timmy: tranquilos no voy a haceros daño, ¿acaso no me conocéis?

Aj: pues claro, pero realmente no lo se

Timmy: comprendo

Timmy saca de su bolsillo dos pequeños mandos con un botón verde y le da uno a Chester y otro a Aj

Aj: timmy ¿Qué es esto?

Timmy: como no confiáis en mi lo suficiente, pues es como vuestro seguro, si yo o alguien que sea como yo e incluso si no pues os salvare, pero solo en casos importantes y decisivos ¿entendéis?

Aj y Chester asienten un poco confusos y pálidos

Timmy: entonces, ¿Dónde quedamos?

Aj: ¿el parque no es suficiente?

Timmy: no es eso, pero puede ser muy peligroso

Chester: en la casa de Aj, sus padres están fuera

Timmy: ¿estáis seguros?

Chester: sí, claro

Timmy: Aj, ¿estás seguro?

Aj: supongo, no hay otras opciones

Chester: nos vemos en media hora

Aj: sí, tengo que arreglar mi habitación

Y con eso los chicos se van a otro lado dejando a timmy solo con una cara de decepción y grandes suspiros mirando hacia el suelo.

Con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos va caminando por las calles, pero por mucho que las cosas se parezcan no son lo mismo, ya que por muy inteligente que seas, sino ves a tu alrededor. Cuando "timmy" estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier ser humano, literalmente se deshizo sin dejar rastro, no había nada.

Poco después otro timmy apareció, solo que este vestia una camiseta rosa de manga corta, junto con otra blanca por debajo, fue buscando a sus amigos pero no encontró nada, decidió sentarse en un banco para esperarles hasta que vinieron, saco su móvil para ver la hora, "las 8:30, parece temprano supongo que lo mejor será esperarles".

En su mente las cosas estaban muy borrosas no paraba de pensar en

"habré hecho bien al contarles" "si les asusto, si les doy miedo" "si no les puedo proteger por mi estupidez, no quiero que nadie más sufra" "puede que todo esto sea un gran error"

No podía pensar con claridad, podría ser por la confesión, la angustia, o por el hecho de que se sentía observado. En verdad, si estaba siendo observado porque detrás de unos arbustos un par de ojos azules le observaban.

Timmy espero pacientemente durante bastante tiempo, pero él seguía estando tranquilo y sereno como si el tiempo no existiera para el, sintiendo como un aire frio le envolvía todo el cuerpo pudiéndole dejar un momento la mente en blanco, pero fue en vano porque podía oir los quejidos que venían del hombre mayor que se encontraba agachado buscando algo entre la hierba, timmy no pudo pasarlo por alto, sabía que tenía que ayudarlo se acerca lentamente a el y se agacha

Timmy: ¿señor se encuentra bien?

Anciano: ¿me hablas a mi?

Timmy: si claro

Anciano: estoy buscando mis medicinas, se me ha caído el bote de medicinas, no son baratas sabes

Timmy: si me hago una idea

Timmy ayuda al anciano a buscar sus pastillas. A lo lejos ve ese par de ojos azules que seguían mirándoles a lo que él le lanzo un guiño, esos ojos dejaron de verse durante unos momentos, pero timmy ya no estaba con el anciano, el anciano estaba caminando dirección la ciudad, pero vio que enfrente suyo habían unas botas militares, en esos ojos ahora se podía ver el miedo, no quería que se le acercara, pero ya era tarde para correr

Timmy: vamos a ver, ¿Qué hay detrás de la primera cortina?

Timmy aparta los arbustos para ver a verónica con ropa de camuflaje tumbada en el suelo, entonces el se agacha delante de ella para tener la cara lo suficientemente juntas

Timmy: hola verónica, ¿Qué pasa?

Veronica se puso roja y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a timmy y salir corriendo

Timmy: todo el mundo está loco en dimmsdale

Empieza a sonar su móvil y al verlo ve que Remy lo está llamando

Remy: timmy, ¿has podido hablar con ellos?

Timmy: no, i me algo huele mal

Remy: tenemos otro trabajo, la empresa farmacéutica okkswird

Timmy: bien, nos vemos luego

Y con eso timmy siguió su camino a casa, algo preocupado por la ausencia de Chester y Aj, lo de verónica realmente no le preocupo demasiado, pues sabia que estaba ahí desde las 9 am

Pero el destino es caprichoso e hizo que se encontrara de nuevo con el anciano

Anciano: vaya, parece que el destino quiere que nos veamos

Timmy: si, es toda una coincidencia

Anciano: si, la verdad es que es bueno ver a una pareja de gemelos

Timmy sintió curiosidad por la conversación que mantenían, porque el no tenia ningún hermano gemelo, a menos que fuera, no por dios eso no

Timmy: si bueno, si no le importa decirme donde esta, es que tengo que llamarle para la cena

Anciano: por supuesto, vinieron temprano como a las 7 de la mañana, dijeron que se irían a la casa de Aj dentro de media hora

Timmy: gracias señor

Timmy ahora iba corriendo por las calles, chocándose con la gente a sabiendas de que solo había un lugar donde los Krimiden podían atacar y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules a rojo oscuro


End file.
